Total Drama Island: Through my Eyes
by SapphireOtter39
Summary: This is my version of Total Drama Island, where many things will be different. Katie will stay on the island longer then Sadie, some other people have been put on different teams, Bridgette will fall in love with Noah instead, and Geoff gets some revenge for ruining my Noah/Bridgette fantasies in the real show. No bad comments, please.
1. Not so Happy Campers: Part 1

"I'm Chris McLean!" The host of the brand new reality show, Total Drama Island yelled into the camera. "I'm here today to bring you Total Drama Island, where for the next eight weeks; twenty two campers will compete for One Million Dollars!"

Chris walked onto the dock, where a boat was in sight. "Let's meet our new campers!"

The first camper was a girl with glasses, braces, and a bubbly attitude. "Oh gosh, it's great to meet you, Chris!" She squeezed him tight.

"Let's welcome Beth!" Chris pointed at her while trying to get her off of him.

**6 minutes later…**

Beth was still on Chris. "Get off of me!" He yelled at her. She finally got off of him as the next boat came.

"It's DJ!" Chris announced.

"Yo! Where's the hot tub?" He asked.

Chris chuckled. "Oh, you thought you were staying at that sweet resort. Well, it's here!" He finished.

**1 hour later…**

Five other campers have arrived at this time. These campers are Gwen, Geoff, Lindsay, Heather, and Duncan. The eighth contestant was arriving on Jet skis. "It's Tyler!" Chris yelled. Tyler grinned as a bird made him lose grip. Tyler then landed on the island.

The ninth contestant was an obvious geek, who had auburn hair and glasses with a green tint. "Welcome, Harold!" Chris waved.

Harold said nothing as he walked towards the other campers.

The tenth contestant was a guy with a guitar on his back and a warm smile, clearly saying that he would be a favorite. "It's Trent!" Chris announced.

"Thanks, man!" He walked over and stood next to Gwen, who was blushing at the sight of him.

Chris was doing a head count as the eleventh contestant arrived. She was a beautiful girl holding a surfboard, had relaxed eyes, and blonde hair in a ponytail, this saying that she would be well liked.

"This is our surfer chick, Bridgette!" Chris smiled.

"Wait, I thought we would be at the beach," Bridgette pointed out, with the sight of her surfboard.

"There's one over there." Duncan pointed to a beach filled with garbage.

The twelfth contestant made his way onto the dock. He was a teenager of Indian heritage, his appearance attracting attention of some of the girls, even Heather. "Well look here! It's Noah!" Chris smiled.

"Yeah," Noah mumbled. "Did you get that memo about my life threatening allergies?" He asked.

Chris took out his phone, and checked his notes. He was sure he put all of them here, but then Chris remembered he deleted them since he didn't care. "I'm sure someone got them," He said.

Bridgette was here to make friends, so she decided to welcome Noah. "Welcome to the island! I'm Bridgette!" She welcomed herself.

Noah took a glance at Bridgette and felt love struck immediately. Noah thought that some of the girls on the island looked decent, but he thought Bridgette was gorgeous.

"Hi," He said to her, smiling.

**30 minutes later…**

Four more contestants have arrived at this time. These contestants were Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, and Ezekiel. The next contestant was a guy everyone called Cody.

"It's the Codester!" Chris exclaimed.

Cody smiled at the sight of Noah. "No way, Noah made it on!" He said with a grin.

He then went up to Noah and the two did their handshake. They did a fist bump at the top, then one at the bottom. They then shook hands and slapped each other's backs. "Wow, those two made friends in less then a minute." Chris said.

"Noah lives in the house across from mine," Cody started explaining. "We've been friends since we were born."

**15 minutes later…**

By this time, everyone has arrived to the island. The other contestants were named Eva, Owen, Courtney, Justin and Izzy. "Well, let's get this party started!" Chris yelled.

"Uh, Chris," Tyler started. "I need to go to the bathroom…"

"Go ahead," Chris pointed to an outhouse.

Tyler quickly ran into the outhouse. As he got in, he noticed a camera in the outhouse. "AHH! STALKER!" He was about to punch the camera when Chris interrupted him.

"Dude! This is a confession cam! You guys can come in here if you want to say what you're really planning. Or you just want something off your chest." Chris explained.

After the boys and the girls got their cabins, Chris made everyone meet him at the campfire. "This is where the elimination ceremonies will take place. I put some boys and some girls in separate cabins for a reason."

Chris then took out a list. "When I call your name, stand over here. Cody, Bridgette, Noah, Gwen, Trent, Tyler, Owen, Izzy, Duncan, Lindsay, and Heather. You will all be known as the Screaming Gophers." He gave them a sign, and everyone seemed happy about it, especially Noah, while he was with his best bud Cody and Bridgette, who he smiled at.

"The rest of you will be known as the Killer Bass." He gave them a sign while Katie and Sadie squealed.

"Thanks for putting us on the same team!" They yelled in synch as they squeezed each other.

Chris then pointed at the cabins. "Ok everyone! Put your bathing suits on and meet at the top of the hill in one hour!" He then ran off as everyone else went to the cabins.


	2. Not so Happy Campers: Part 2

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Right now, the campers are about to jump in shark infested waters." Chris pointed to the water. "Let's have the Killer Bass go first, shall we?"

Beth, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Zeke, Eva, Courtney and Justin were all at the top of the cliff, wondering if they would live. "I'll go first!" Leshawna volunteered. She jumped into the water and landed in the safe zone.

After that, people were jumping down crazy. Ezekiel jumped right into a shark's mouth, but he lived since the shark hated his taste. Geoff also landed in the unsafe zone, where the shark ate his bathing suit on national TV. Now he's wearing a poorly made leaf diaper.

Everyone else landed in the safe zone, except DJ and Courtney, who refused to jump. They got stuck wearing chicken hats for the rest of the day. "Ok, that was hilarious!" Chris said in between laughs. "Now let's see the Gophers!"

Gwen, Lindsay, Heather, Duncan, Tyler, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Cody, Owen and Izzy went up the mountain next. "I'll start just to get things over with." Bridgette stated. Cody looked at Noah just as Bridgette jumped into the water.

**Confessional Starts**

Cody: I've known Noah my entire life, so we basically memorized what we do when we have a certain emotion, like facial expression or whatever. But the face that Noah made when Bridgette jumped in, it was one I have never seen before. Is it possible that Noah… has a crush on Bridgette?

**Confessional Ends**

Tyler looked down at Bridgette right when she landed in the safe zone. "Sweet, she made it!" He told everyone. "I'm next!" He then jumped into the water and landed in the safe zone. Bridgette and Tyler high fived each other when he got on the boat.

Everyone else jumped in one way or another. Gwen, Lindsay, and Izzy jumped in all with excitement. Heather was pushed down by Gwen. Trent jumped in like a party dude, and Duncan jumped in with no expression. They all landed in the safe zone.

"I'll go next!" Cody decided. He then jumped in with his arms in the air, where he landed in the safe zone. Noah tried to make himself look as cool as possible when jumping, so he could impress Bridgette. He should just be lucky that he landed in the safe zone.

"Looks like we both made it in!" Noah told his friend, still in the safe zone. Cody nodded his head in agreement.

Owen then ran to jump. Cody and Noah looked up to see Owen. Terrified, they both tried to swim out, but it was too late. All three of them landed on the land with everybody else.

"Looks like since every Screaming Gopher landed in the safe zone, they get the advantage of sturdier building materials for their hot tub! Good for you!" Chris explained.

"Wait, we're building a hot tub?" Heather asked.

**Confessional Starts**

Geoff: Sweet! A hot tub! I have one at my house, and I love it! Always having parties in there, it's awesome! Too bad we don't get sturdier materials, but the Bass are still gonna win this!

**Next Confessional**

Heather: A hot tub? About time we get something good here. If I am going to be trapped in this nut box of a camp for eight weeks, I should at least have a hot tub to cool off in once in a while. But if Chris smashes the hot tub the second we finish, I am so suing him.

**Confessional Ends**

"Now, if you finish your hot tub and it doesn't break in any way, you get to keep it. Best hot tub gets a party and no eliminations." Chris explained.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: You got lucky, McLean.

**Confessional Ends**

"So, I will check your hot tubs in three hours. Get building!" Chris then walked off as everybody started setting up.

For the Gophers, Gwen and Trent pulled one cart, while Noah and Bridgette pulled the other. Everyone else was reading over the instructions and making sure none of the materials tipped over.

"Hi Noah, I didn't know you could be this strong." Bridgette complimented him.

Noah smiled as he heard that. "Yeah, I exercise sometimes."

**Confessional Starts**

Cody: It's true! Noah is one tough guy! He might look like a wimp, but when you see what he can do, you won't believe your eyes!

**Confessional Ends**

"That's cool." Bridgette said as she continued to pull the cart with Noah.

Over with the Killer Bass, it didn't look like their day. Things kept falling and making a mess. People started regretting making Katie and DJ pull one cart, plus Geoff and Courtney pull another.

"This is gonna be one awesome hot tub we're gonna build!" Harold said.

"Don't jinx it!" Courtney growled at him.

**3 hours later…**

"Ok!" Chris looked at all of the hot tubs. "The Screaming Gophers win! Killer Bass, meet me at the campfire, and decide who goes." The Gophers started cheering while the Bass looked at their collapsed hot tub, and sulked as they all walked to the campfire.

**Confessional Starts**

Courtney: In my opinion, I think that Zeke guy should go. He scares me. Earlier, he made such sexist comments I can't take. But the one person I would want to win if I didn't win would be Geoff. He's pretty hot and cool. I really want to meet a guy like him.

**Confessional Ends**

It was the campfire ceremony. The people who have yet to receive a marshmallow are Zeke and Harold.

"I have one marshmallow and two of you left. The final marshmallow goes to…" Chris made a dramatic pause.

"Harold." He finished.

Harold happily went up and got his marshmallow. The girls angrily threw the loser into the boat before he could say anything.

"Ok, so who will go down next? Find out on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!" Chris wrapped up.


	3. The Big Sleep

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris introduced himself. "Last time, well, you remember what happened last time!" He then breathed a little. "But what will happen NEXT time? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

Over at the Killer Bass girl's cabin, Sadie was showing the pictures on her phone to everyone. "This is Katie and I at that one time we went to New York City, it was SO much fun!" She squealed.

Katie agreed. "I loved everything about it!"

"If I got separated from my phone, I would break out in acne!" Sadie whined right after the Gopher girls came out of their cabin.

"When are the guys ever going to get up?" Gwen wondered.

Chris was tired of waiting, so he duct taped the handle of an air horn to the horn, and threw it into the Bass boy's cabin. He did the same with the Gopher guys.

"Ok! Your first challenge today is a 20k run. Make sure you use as much energy as possible. Got it?" Chris snickered.

Five minutes later, everybody was at the starting line. The Gophers were looking confident after their first win.

"Are you sure you can run this thing?" Cody asked Noah, who was stretching out.

Noah laughed when he heard that. "Cody, do you know me anymore? I'm the same guy who beat the school jock at the 10k run last year. That was awesome."

Cody grinned at that memory. "But this is a 20k run. I've never seen you run a 15k run."

Right then, Bridgette came over. "Hello Noah and Cody!" She gave them both a friendly wave.

**Confessional Starts**

Cody: Ok, so Noah told me last night that he has a crush on Bridgette. So I became his wingman, too. Mostly because Noah is not good with girls and that is a problem. Well, I don't know if he's good with girls, since he never felt anything for the ones back home. But I can tell he really likes Bridgette, so I have to give him tips so he doesn't screw up.

**Confessional Ends**

"Noah is so going to crush this run!" Cody said in front of Bridgette, hoping it would grab her attention. "He beat the school jock last year!"

"You did?" Bridgette asked at the sound of that. "That's incredible!" She smiled.

Chris wanted to get things moving along. "OK, on your mark, get set, RUN FOR IT!"

Everyone sprinted and was actually doing pretty well, except for Owen, who passed out at the first tree. "Need… Food… Didn't… Eat… All Day…"

Over with the Killer Bass, Katie was starting to get tired. "Aw man, I can't go on." She then put herself beside a tree, panting.

DJ, who was running beside her, decided to motivate Katie to keep going. "Come on, don't give up." He then took Katie's hand. "Here, I'll help you."

After the run, everyone was revealed to an all you can eat breakfast buffet, filled with pancakes, waffles, French toast sticks, granola bars, cereal, oatmeal, and much more. "OH MY TEDDY BEAR, THIS LOOKS AWESOME!" Owen chuckled.

Right then, Cody came back with an unconscious Noah in his arms. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Cody yelled.

Bridgette gasped at the sight of Noah. "Oh gosh, what happened to him?" Bridgette sounded worried.

"Don't worry; he's just knocked out from lack of food." Cody explained. "Here." Cody placed a waffle right on Noah's mouth, which he ate happily.

After all of that was done, Chris didn't hesitate to announce the next part. "Ok everyone! The next challenge will be the Awake-A-Thon! Where all of you will have to stay awake, day by day, and the last one awake wins!"

**Confessional Starts**

Cody: Oh no. This challenge will make Noah's relationship with Bridgette a lot harder. When Noah is half asleep, he acts different. I do the same thing, but the half asleep me acts different then the half asleep Noah.

**Next Confessional**

Heather: NO! Why must you torture my social status on National TV, Chris? If I win the million, I will use it to torture you somehow! Just saying…

**Next Confessional**

Sadie: The Awake-A-Thon? That's a problem for me, since I'm like a really heavy sleeper. Katie, on the other hand, is the lightest sleeper I know so making her sleep isn't easy.

**Confessional Ends**

"Ok, so the Awake-A-Thon starts… NOW!" Chris set his clock.

Gwen got bored in the first five minutes, so she decided to go over to Trent, who looked bored as well. "Hey," She greeted herself.

"Oh, hi Gwen!" Trent moved over. "Come here!"

"Thanks." Gwen sat next to Trent as the two started talking.

Over with the Killer Bass, Courtney was trying to figure out ways to keep herself awake. She tried water, flowers, even gave herself poison ivy so she would have a distraction (this part she regretted later on) until she found the thing she knew would work. Geoff.

**Confessional Starts**

Courtney: I've seen all of the other guys at this island, and so far, Geoff wins the prize for most attractive. I just LOVE guys who show off their chest. Wait; did I just say that on National TV?

**Confessional Ends**

"Hi, Geoff." Courtney tried to greet herself.

"Hey, Court. Come party with me." He let her sit by him on the ground.

**Ten hours later…**

"Ten hours have passed since the challenge has started," Chris put this message in a recorder. "So far, Beth, Harold, Leshawna, Sadie, Eva, Owen, Justin and Izzy have all fallen asleep. That still leaves more then half of everyone."

Heather was staring at everyone on her team. "These guys are so pathetic…" She mumbled to herself. "If I'm at least getting into the final two… I need an alliance. But who would be dumb enough to trust me?" She then glared at Lindsay who was making shadow puppets at the fire.

"Oh Lindsay, come here!" Heather took her wrist and took her behind a tree, away from everyone. She told Lindsay about her plan to take her to the final two, only it all being a trick. Like predicted, Lindsay followed with everything.

**Confessional Starts**

Lindsay: Oh gosh, I can't believe it! I'm gonna be in the final two! EEE!

**Confessional Ends**

Bridgette was staring at the campfire when Noah came over to her. "Hi there, gorgeous." He complemented her in a way he normally doesn't talk.

Cody came by and tapped Bridgette on the shoulder. "Noah always does this when he's half asleep. He doesn't know what he's doing, so he ends up acting like someone who just took a trip to the Jersey Shore." Cody sped through.

"Uh, Cody. Are you talking faster then usual?" Bridgette asked.

Cody's eye twitched as he searched around. "Why would I be talking fast, is there a problem?" He talked fast again.

**Fourteen hours later…**

"We have reached the twenty four hour mark." Chris put in his recorder. "By now, DJ, Geoff, Lindsay, Tyler, Bridgette, Noah, and Courtney have all fallen asleep. That just leaves Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Trent, Katie, and Cody. Look at Courtney sleeping right at Geoff's toes. That's adorable over there, Bridgette snuggling on Noah's chest. Katie needs a miracle to win this challenge."

Duncan raised his hand. "Yeah, I got to go to the bathroom really bad." He said.

"I have to go too." Trent raised his hand.

Chris wanted this challenge to move along. "Ok, make it quick."

**Twenty minutes later…**

One of the interns came back with a note. "Whoa! Looks like Duncan and Trent took a snooze on the toilet, which means they're out!"

"No!" Gwen was upset.

Chris examined the campers. "Ok, now the only campers left are Gwen, Heather, Katie, and Cody."

Right then, Noah and Bridgette both woke up. Shocked at what she saw, Bridgette jumped. "I'm sorry, Noah! It was an accident!" But Cody could tell that Noah didn't mind.

"Dude, you stayed up twenty four hours? That's awesome!" Noah congratulated his friend.

Meanwhile, Heather was still finding ways to win. She found Sadie's phone on the ground, which she must have dropped when she went inside with the other eliminated campers. She pretended to stretch, only to take Sadie's phone. "My work here is done." Heather happily said as she snoozed.

"Wow, do I see a unicorn in the sky?" Cody was still crazy. "Come here, unicorn! Come!" Right then, Cody slammed into a tree. "I need a nap." He then was out.

It then left Katie and Gwen. Katie couldn't take the heat and fell asleep. "The winner is Gwen, which means, the Gophers have invincibility!" Chris announced.

Later at the campfire ceremony, Sadie was crying over the loss of her phone. "I don't know where it went!" She bawled.

The final two campers with no marshmallows were Katie and Sadie.

"Ok, the final marshmallow goes to Katie." Chris announced.

Sadie frowned. "I don't have my phone!"

Right then, Heather came by. "Were you missing this?" She returned the phone to Sadie. She thanked Heather right when she got on the boat and left. Katie was immediately upset and bawled.

What will happen next time? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!


	4. Dodgebrawl

The next day over with the Killer Bass, Katie was on her phone, trying to call Sadie numerous times. "Come on… Pick up…" She was waiting impatiently. "This is odd. Whenever I call Sadie, she ALWAYS answers." She felt like tearing up, but she hid it.

"Can you be quiet and deal with the fact that Sadie's gone?" Leshawna yelled at her. "I'm still asleep here."

Katie let out a depressed sigh as a tear started to stream down her face. "I'm s-sorry…" Katie stammered. "It's just t-that I miss S-Sadie so much!" Just then, her phone rang.

"EEE! It's you!" Sadie yelled into her phone back at the Playa Des Losers.

Katie did an emotional laugh, and then went back to her phone. "I knew you would call me, I knew it!" She swept a tear out of her eye. "Just wondering… why weren't you answering earlier? Were you admiring the lifeguard there?"

Sadie giggled at the end of the phone. "Oh, there's no lifeguard here. If there were, I wouldn't be admiring him though. I much prefer to hang out with you and Ezekiel rather then a lifeguard."

"Wait… you hang out with Ezekiel?" Katie caught that. "Sadie, is there something you want to tell me?"

Sadie then gasped at the end of the line. "Oh gosh, I can't believe I forgot to tell you! We're going out!"

"Congratulations, BFFFL!" Katie squealed. Right then, Chris blew a horn, which made everyone else wake up. "I better go…" Katie then hung up her phone.

Chris turned on a megaphone right in front of the cabins. "Ok, campers! Meet up at the beach in ten minutes!" He then headed over to the beach while everyone else is getting ready.

With the Screaming Gophers, Heather was going over the rules of the alliance with Lindsay. "Ok, so first of all… I get to use anything that's yours. But my stuff is strictly off limits." She told her.

"I don't think that's fair…" Lindsay said to Heather shyly.

"Well maybe, I can find someone else to take me to the final two instead." Heather pretended to search around for someone else.

"No, wait! I'll obey!" Lindsay abruptly said.

"Excellent…" Heather grinned.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Oh, this is going to be too easy.

**Confessional Ends**

Chris then took all of the contestants to what appeared to be a dodge ball court. "Welcome to your challenge today! Five rounds of dodge ball!"

**Confessional Starts**

Cody: Yes! This is perfect! At least one round of dodge ball is all that Noah needs to impress Bridgette! We have this combo move we like to call the Electric Ninja Star. You'll see how it goes.

**Next Confessional**

Tyler: Sweet! We finally get to play a sport! I've been waiting for this moment since I first arrived. It wasn't long ago… but still! The Killer Bass are going DOWN! We're gonna bring the dinner to the table, and then we're gonna eat it!

**Next Confessional**

Duncan: Back at juvenile prison, I was basically known as the dodge ball master. I would always be made leader, and the opposing team would be crying at my feet. I know every trick of the trade, buddy.

**Confessional Ends**

The first round consisted of Duncan, Tyler, Noah, Gwen and Izzy for the Gophers, and Beth, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna and Katie for the Bass. The only one not so excited about this game of dodge ball was Owen, who was poorly cheering for his team as they were up. "Alright guys, let's strategize!" Duncan aligned his team in a way that he knew would make them win.

"Let the first round begin!" Chris yelled as Chef blew in the whistle. But everyone on the Bass side was wiped out instantly, giving the Gophers the first win.

The teams this time were Duncan, Tyler, Noah, Bridgette and Heather for the Gophers and Eva, Courtney, Justin, Beth, and DJ for the Bass. The second round was a little longer, due to the Bass being excellent dodgers this round. When the Bass first threw their balls, they threw them all in synch, all aimed at Duncan, who got hit.

Tyler managed to take out Eva and Beth, but was then taken out by Justin. DJ threw the ball at Heather, knocking her out of the game. The people left were Noah and Bridgette for the Gophers, with Courtney, Justin, and DJ for the Bass. Cody was then called out onto the Gophers side, making it even. Nobody got hit in the first five minutes, until Courtney made the mistake of hitting Bridgette with a dodge ball.

Steamed, Noah picked up three dodge balls, and gave one to Cody. "Ok, that's it!" Noah got at his boiling point, where he threw a ball at Justin, hitting him square in the face.

"MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Justin made sure he still had his features back at the bleachers.

Noah glared at Cody, and then gave him a signal. "Ready?" He asked him. Cody nodded his head excitedly.

**Confessional Starts**

Cody: Here it is! Ladies and gentlemen, may I gladly show, THE ELECTRIC NINJA STAR!

**Confessional Ends**

Noah hid behind the bleachers while Cody started rubbing his dodge ball on his shirt. Noah was silent when he threw the dodge ball like a ninja star, hitting DJ right at his side. Cody threw his ball next, chasing Courtney until it finally hit her. "Looks like the Gophers get this round!" Chris announced.

Back at the Gophers, Bridgette ran to Noah. "Noah, you've been playing since the beginning, are you sure you don't want a break?" She asked him.

Noah looked at his wrist, and then nodded his head. "My wrist hurts, but I can play another round."

"I can let Owen fill in for you." Bridgette suggested.

"Let him play another round. I'm good." Owen started chewing some gum from the bottom of the bleachers.

The third round consisted of Duncan, Trent, Noah, Gwen, and Heather for the Gophers, and Geoff, DJ, Katie, Beth, and Courtney for the Bass.

When the third round began, the Bass once again all aimed for Duncan, getting him out of the game. In the end, the Bass got their first round.

"Dude, you've played every single round," Trent told Noah. "Don't you think other people need a chance?"

"I got this." He replied.

The fourth round consisted of Tyler, Noah, Cody, Bridgette, and Lindsay for the Gophers and same people from the previous round for the Bass. "Let this round begin!" Chris called out.

Everyone on both sides was doing well. Noah was the big help for the Gophers, so people decided to aim for him. But about every ball he dodged. He finally noticed a ball heading towards Bridgette. He tried grabbing the ball, but it ended up hitting his wrist, causing him severe pain. "Time out!" Chris announced.

Bridgette looked worried as she glimpsed at Noah's wrist. "Noah… you're wrist is bleeding!"

"Don't, Ow, worry, Ow, I can, Ow, still, Ow, play." Noah said.

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: It was really sweet of Noah to take that ball for me. But he still wants to play while he has a bleeding wrist. He can end up breaking it, and I don't want that to happen.

**Confessional Ends**

"Noah, you can't play anymore. Bridgette, take him to the infirmary." Chris pointed to a building outside.

"Take me out of the game, I'll go with them." Cody tagged along. That left Tyler and Lindsay for the Gophers, so this win wouldn't be easy.

After a while, they both got hit by dodge balls. "Ok, it's time for the tie breaker! Each team, choose your player!"

"I'll do it." Duncan trotted out onto the field solo, dodge ball in hand.

Harold got up to volunteer. "I haven't done anything all day. Let me play!"

It was Duncan vs. Harold for the tiebreaker challenge. Duncan chucked a hard to dodge ball at Harold. Surprisingly, Harold caught the ball, giving his team the win. "THE KILLER BASS WIN!" Chris cheered.

At the campfire ceremony, the two Gophers with no marshmallows were Lindsay and Owen.

"I'll say right now that the final marshmallow goes to Lindsay." Chris announced.

Owen then docked the Boat of Losers and left the island.

What will happen next? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!


	5. Not Quite Famous

It was a warm and quiet 5:30 at Camp Wawanakwa. It was thirty minutes before all of the campers would be rudely woken up by Chris. As usual, Tyler went out for his hour of exercise before Chris wakes the others up.

"I am feeling good today!" Tyler said as he felt the warm air keep in beat with his rhythm. Although, as he would take his lap by the beach, he heard crying by the dock. On the dock, there sat Lindsay, with her head down, where Tyler noticed tears coming out of her eyes.

Lindsay got up, her face red, as she noticed Tyler. "Tyler? Come over here!" Her voice cracked. "I'm never going to eat again!"

"What's wrong, Lindsay?" Tyler walked over to the dock.

Lindsay explained how she would never eat again thanks to Owen being kicked off, who ate all of her disgusting meals for her. Tyler then volunteered to eat all of Lindsay's food for her.

"Thank you, Tyler!" Lindsay didn't hesitate to kiss him full on the lips. She then ran off while Tyler congratulated himself for being part of the first Total Drama kiss.

Thirty minutes later, Chris took out a megaphone and yelled in it. "CAMPERS, WAKE UP, AND MEET AT THE FANCY STAGE WE BUILT, NOW!" He then walked over to the fancy stage while everyone else was getting ready.

Over at the fancy stage, Chris was explaining what to do. "Ok, so the challenge isn't hard at all. Each team has to choose their three most talented members, and those lucky three campers will participate in the first (and most likely last) TOTAL DRAMA TALENT CONTEST!"

With the Killer Bass auditions, Courtney was team captain. Beth went first with her flame baton twirling. "That's actually pretty impressive!" Courtney told Beth while she was twirling the batons.

"Thanks. I've been practicing." Beth then went to throw the batons in the air, only for them to make a big hole on the ground. "Well, I missed the catching class."

DJ went next with his ribbon dance. He got tangled up in the mess in the process. "Um… No." Courtney went to say, rejecting both acts seen so far.

Then there was Geoff. His talent, starting parties. Geoff snapped his fingers, and a bunch of random people came out of nowhere and started dancing. "I love it! We're definitely using that!" Courtney told her teammates.

**Confessional Starts**

Leshawna: Give it up, girl! It's obvious you have a crush on party boy. Starting parties is a talent, I admit. But not a good one for a talent show! If I were team captain, I would have thrown him onto the Boat of Losers for THAT talent.

**Confessional Ends**

Over with the Screaming Gophers, Noah was team captain. Tyler volunteered his talent first. "GO TYLER!" Lindsay yelled, which caused Heather to glare at her.

Tyler's talent was yo-yo tricks. He started off clear and smooth. "Wow, you're good." Noah told him.

"If you think that's sweet, check out my Around the World!" Tyler did awesome at the beginning, and the yo-yo landed in his hand.

"Great, let's use him." Noah said. "But I need a co-captain…"

Heather went up to Noah. "Choose me for co-captain. Don't think about Cody. He can't do anything!"

Noah looked around, where he saw Bridgette sitting on the cabin steps. "I choose Bridgette." He said.

"Thank you, Noah!" Bridgette took the clipboard as the co-captain.

**Confessional Starts**

Cody: That was a good move you made back there, Noah. Choosing Bridgette as his co-captain will obviously make the two come closer. Oh, and note to Heather: I take offense to that.

**Confessional Ends**

Back with the Killer Bass, Courtney and her co-captain Geoff were going over the talents they chose. "So Geoff and his starting parties talent, Harold and his beat boxing… but we need one more act." Suddenly, Justin took his shirt off as his talent.

"So that makes three talents, right?" Geoff asked.

The Screaming Gophers got Tyler as one of their talents, but were still stuck choosing the other two. "I can carve that fancy stage into a giant skull," Duncan volunteered.

"Let's avoid choosing anything… disturbing." Bridgette told him.

"Hey, I heard Trent sing on the dock yesterday after the dodge ball match." Gwen told the others.

Trent looked a bit worried. "Well… I actually wasn't singing." He then glared at Noah.

Gwen looked shocked after that. "No way. You were singing that song, Noah?" She asked.

"Yes…" He admitted.

"I can't wait to see that! We have our second talent!" Bridgette grinned.

"But we still need our third one." Cody pointed out.

Everyone glared at Izzy, who wasn't saying anything all day. "Oh no. I don't have any talents, and I don't care about any of yours." She told them. "Go on and try to entertain me."

Heather was tired of these auditions and got up. She then started to cheer. "You were a cheerleader?" Bridgette asked as she wrote down the final Gopher talent.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: It's a gift.

**Next Confessional**

Lindsay: GO TYLER!

**Next Confessional**

Trent: That song Gwen was talking about earlier… it was actually a love song Noah wrote for Bridgette. Now, he's freaked out to sing it in front of her, but he also doesn't want to disappoint her. Luckily, the lyrics he wrote weren't too sappy, so his crush on her shouldn't be obvious.

**Confessional Ends**

"Welcome to the talent show, I hope you all had time to practice!" Chris exclaimed on the stage. "Now, our first act is from the Killer Bass, in a one man, one sentence play called "Justin" performed and written by Justin!"

Justin went up on the stage and took off his shirt. "Sup?" he said.

Every girl except Bridgette, Gwen, Lindsay and Katie fainted. "So, the Chef-O-Meter says eight out of ten!" Chris yelled. "Our first act from the Screaming Gophers, here's Tyler, going around the world of yo-yo tricks!"

Tyler swung on the stage, starting out fantastic. He did swings, swipes and swirls people thought weren't possible. He ended in a perfect pose. "The Chef-O-Meter says seven out of ten!" Chris exclaimed.

**Confessional Starts**

Tyler: Wait… so my spectacular yo-yoing got a seven out of ten, but Justin taking off his shirt and saying ONE word got him an EIGHT? What is up with people these days?

**Confessional Ends**

Chris then said who was going next. "Let's bring out Harold, possibly beat boxing his team to victory."

After Harold beat boxed, the Chef-O-Meter said five out of ten. "Ok, for the Gophers, let's hear Heather as she gives a little team spirit to the Gophers!"

_Let's go team! Let's go team!_

_We can beat the fishies! One, two three!_

_Gophers can fight! Five, four, three!_

_Let's beat the Killer out of those Bass! Three, two, one!_

_We are Gophers, we can't be shunned!_

_Let's go team! Let's go team!_

_We can beat the fishies! One, two, three!_

_We Gophers roar our cries! Six, seven, eight!_

_We are the Gophers, who you should appreciate!_

Chris went back up stage. "The Chef-O-Meter says seven and a half." He said. "Now, the final act for the Killer…"

"Wait!" Courtney ran up. "Can the Gophers do their final act before us?"

"I don't see why not…" Chris said. "Let's welcome Trent and Noah, for their song!"

**Confessional Starts**

Courtney: Singing's over rated anyway. Their minds will be blown once they see Geoff throw a major party!

**Confessional Ends**

"I wrote this song for a fellow Screaming Gopher." Noah said in the microphone, shooting a smile at Bridgette, who was smiling as well.

_The girls around here I can't bare_

_Except you, who I find fair,_

_I don't mind the others_

_But you're the one I prefer to be around,_

_As you, my one great friend_

_The one I must defend,_

_Our friendship will never end_

_As long as I hold on,_

_Where I wouldn't dare let go,_

_Just keep your eyes open,_

_Just keep them open,_

_I'll be right there for you, my great friend…_

"Yes, I know this song sucks, so feel free to pelt me with Chef's cooking anytime." Noah abruptly said into the microphone.

But most of the girls were getting emotional. "That was so sweet!" Katie yelled.

"Aww… you have an admirer!" Lindsay said to Bridgette, who was blushing.

Chris went up on stage, wiping some tears from his eyes. "The Chef-O-Meter gives that a nine out of ten!" Noah and Trent then got off the stage.

Courtney then pushed Chris off stage. "Now, for the best act ever, please welcome Geoff's party!" Geoff's rampage of people took down the fancy stage.

"HEY, I WAS GOING TO USE THAT IN FUTURE CHALLENGES, PEOPLE!" Chris yelled.

After the party cleared up, Chris announced that the winners were the Killer Bass, since apparently, he loved the party.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Chris, you (censored) little (censored)! Do you know how long I worked on that routine, you (censored)? Ugghhh!

**Next Confessional**

Tyler: WHAT? Last time I checked, yo-yo tricks, cheering, singing, and playing guitar were better talents to have then taking off shirts, beat boxing, and making a huge crowd almost kill everyone on an island.

**Next Confessional**

Cody: That is just crazy! Noah's song was pure genius, and you treated it like trash! Noah should be lucky that Bridgette just thought it was a friend song.

**Confessional Ends**

At the marshmallow ceremony, Izzy was eliminated.


	6. The Sucky Outdoors

It was official. Courtney wanted this to be her game. "We already beat the Gophers and got two of their members kicked out. We can handle this, Bass!" She made a speech.

**Confessional Starts**

Leshawna: *moves hand up and down as if it were talking and imitates Courtney*

**Next Confessional**

Geoff: I can see why Courtney wants to get her head in the game, but I think that my girlfriend is starting to get a little cuckoo. Yeah, we hooked up after the talent contest. She's awesome, right?

**Next Confessional**

Eva: We get it, princess! You want to win! Now if want to win, STOP CRYING AND…

*Confession cam is smashed*

**Confessional Ends**

Over at the Screaming Gophers girl's cabin, Heather and Lindsay were sitting on the steps. "Ok, new alliance rule," Heather started explaining. "You are now my bodyguard. You protect me whenever there is danger."

Lindsay thought about it, and then nodded her head. "Ok!" She yelled.

Right about then, a new announcement was made. "Ok campers, meet by the campfire pit, now!" Chris yelled.

At the campfire pit, Chris was holding two maps and two compasses. He tossed one of each to Duncan, and another to Geoff. Although, Courtney angrily swiped the compass and map out of Geoff's hands. "Ok, so today, both teams are doing a survival test. Don't worry; all of the supplies will be there at your campsite. You just have to find it."

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: *laughs* Chris dude, out of all of your crazy challenges, this is your saddest one yet. Back in juvenile prison, I survived weeks out hiding from the guards. I know basically everything. Hey, is this camera new?

**Confessional Ends**

Both teams then headed off to find their campsite. Duncan led for the Gophers as they started finding theirs. "Hey, if we need food, Noah can get it!" Cody suggested, saying it loud enough so it could get Bridgette's attention.

Duncan then chucked. "Really? I can't imagine that. Must have been some crazy dream you had. Kids and their imaginations…"

Noah looked offended by that. Also by the fact that Cody brought it up. "I was thinking that I could get some food too…" He replied. "But I would need someone to come with me."

"How about Bridgette?" Cody decided.

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: Ok, so it's pretty clear to me now that know it all has a thing for that surfer chick. If he thinks that's happening, he might not be so smart after all. But I already bet Chris a hundred bucks that he wouldn't be with Bridgette by the end of the season. He said that he would do it as long as I didn't humiliate Noah. So if he does end up with Bridgette, some reality TV host will be richer then he already is.

**Next Confessional**

Cody: Hey, I'm just trying to be a good friend, Noah! You should just be lucky you get some alone time with Bridgette.

**Confessional Ends**

Courtney was navigating for the Killer Bass, who were walking in the woods. "Hey, I think I see something!" She pointed ahead. The Killer Bass started running ahead, while Beth got distracted by some blueberries.

"Yum! Blueberries! My favorite!" Beth thought that the rest of the Bass wouldn't mind if she had a tiny snack, but she ended up eating every single berry from one bush. "That was awesome!" She then got off the ground. "But I better look for the rest of my team."

Beth then went ahead to try the find the rest of the Bass. She found some footprints and started following them. But they then disappeared halfway. "Oh no…" It didn't take her long to find out what was going on.

She was lost in the woods, all alone.

The Gophers have been navigating for a while, but they finally found their campsite by a stream, which they found useful. "Come on, Noah! Let's find some food!" Bridgette then went off with Noah.

**Confessional Starts**

Noah: This is awesome! I finally get a chance to chat with Bridgette, as friends. I really like her, but I don't want to rush into things. She might just find me creepy if I did that.

**Confessional Ends**

While Noah and Bridgette went off, Tyler found some wood for a campfire, Heather made the fire, Lindsay put some water in a pan to boil and drink, while Gwen and Trent were setting up the tent. "I'm happy that the campsite we got is near a stream." Gwen commented. "It's so calm."

"Yeah," Trent agreed. "When I hear calm waters, it just makes me want to take my guitar and play all until sunset."

"Speaking of sunset, it looks like the sky is turning orange now. That means the sun is setting, right?" Gwen asked.

Cody then walked over. "It sure is!"

While the Gophers were in a happy tune, the Bass were having major trouble. "I asked for sticks!" Courtney scolded Harold. "What are these twigs?"

"Gosh, give us a break!" He told her.

"Plus, is this supposed to be water?" Courtney asked Geoff.

Geoff looked saddened. "I'm sorry, babe, it just that…"

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" DJ was holding a small bunny in his hands.

Courtney looked at DJ, who was supposed to get food. "You want us to eat rabbit? YOU'RE SICK!"

DJ looked freaked out. "NO! I would never hurt an animal. This bunny I named Bunny had a sore paw, so I fixed it, and I'm keeping him as a pet."

Katie looked touched. "Aww, that's sweet!" She came over and pet Bunny, who was happily accepting Katie's pets.

"Well, we still need food." Courtney looked around and spotted Eva. "You! Go get us some grub, and FAST!"

"I have a name you know…" Eva threatened her.

Leshawna was setting up the tent, but wasn't doing the best job, as she was admiring Justin. "I think Justin should make the fire, since he's gorgeous!" Leshawna then messed up the tent.

Courtney looked mad. "LESHAWNA! FIX THE TENT NOW!"

Leshawna then glared at Courtney. "Oh, I'll fix it!" She then took the tent and it accidentally blew away in her hands. It landed in the fire Justin made, burning it.

Courtney looked steamed. "That's just great! Am I the only one who knows about surviving here?"

Harold started thinking. "Beth might know a few things. By the way, where is Beth?"

Beth was still lost in the woods. "Ugh, this is hard…" By now, the sun has almost completely set, making it even more difficult for Beth to focus. "I'm going to die in the woods! No fun!" She then started crying in a cave.

Over with the Gophers, they were all sitting by the campfire listening to Trent play the guitar, while eating some fish and blueberries that Noah and Bridgette picked up. "This is awesome! I could do this all summer if you guys lived by me!" Cody said.

"I thought this would suck, but I'm really having fun." Gwen smiled as she fit a blueberry in her mouth.

"Hey, do you guys want to make a dessert? We still have extra blueberries." Bridgette mentioned.

Everyone was smiling and enjoying the sunset as it turned into night. When it did turn into night, the fist thought Duncan had in his head been to tell a story. "Hey guys! I have a horror story to tell you!"

Noah glared at him. "How can you possibly scare me? Go for it."

Duncan then smiled. "Are you sure you want to hear this story? It's called The Killer Chick Pea. It's pretty intense." Nobody said anything. "Perfect…"

_One day, there was a group of children in their school, in their Home Ec. Class. They had just made a dish that they were very excited to try. They were enjoying this dish one by one, until one person took a spoonful, and noticed one lone chick pea… freaked, the kid starting screaming. A chick pea in their neighborhood was a sign of bad luck. "CHICK PEA, CHICK PEA! THERE'S A CHICK PEA IN MY MEAL!" The whole school was evacuated then. The next day, the school wasn't open, and it wasn't because it was a snow day, or any holiday, for that matter. It wasn't the last day of school…_

Everyone except Noah, Gwen and Heather were freaked out. Tyler jumped into the stream, but quickly ran back out since it was cold. Bridgette got so scared that she clung on to Noah, but didn't notice until later.

"That was pathetic, I'm going to sleep!" Heather yawned and crawled into the tent.

"Ditto." Noah went inside the tent, Bridgette coming alongside him.

Tyler then got himself dry. "Dude, that was freaky!"

Duncan then did his own evil laugh. "Yeah, I'm a genius."

The next day, the Killer Bass got off the ground that they were sleeping on. The last two to get up were Courtney and Geoff, who were cuddling beside each other. "That was one long night…" Katie stretched.

"Wait, we have to complete the challenge!" Courtney yelled. "Come on!"

An hour later, the Killer Bass successfully made it to the campfire pit where Chris was waiting. "Yes!" All of the Bass cheered.

The Gophers came right after. "Wait, we lost?!" Duncan cruelly said.

"The Gophers win, since the Bass are missing a fish." Chris said.

Right then, Beth came running. "I'm here!" She said.

Chris turned to the Gophers. "Gophers, your reward, free trip to the Tuck shop!" All of the Gophers cheered as they ran off.

**Confessional Starts**

Courtney: Beth made us lose this challenge. MAN, I HATE EVERYTHING!

**Confessional Ends**

Later on, Chris had marshmallows in his hand. "This is the final marshmallow of the night. Beth and Courtney have yet to receive a marshmallow." He then tossed the final marshmallow to Courtney, as Beth walked the Dock of Shame and left the island.

The Gophers were partying in their hot tub that night.


	7. Phobia Factor

**I am warning you guys right now that two new people, one intern and one contestant, will be introduced this chapter. So, enjoy reading.**

It was the night that Beth was eliminated. Every other Killer Bass member was outside, roasting their marshmallows. Right then, the Screaming Gophers came by, holding what looked like gelatin. "Hey, we have this leftover gelatin from our Tuck Shop trip. Want some?" Trent was holding up the goop.

Courtney then screamed. "EEK! That is creepy!" She shrieked.

"Relax, it's just green jelly." Trent told her.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: Courtney… screaming at jelly… wait, she isn't a Gopher! Well, whatever. After that, everybody started talking about their worst fears. Weird…

**Confessional Ends**

"Well, I'm afraid of being buried alive." Gwen admitted.

Lindsay gulped. "Walking through a minefield… in gorgeous heels."

Geoff took off his hat. "I'm afraid of hail. That stuff is small, but also deadly."

"Bad haircuts." Katie admitted.

"Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure." Cody admitted.

Bridgette shuffled her feet. "Being left alone in the woods."

Noah held his head high. "Attics. Those places are full of trouble…"

"Mimes. Those things scare me." Trent said.

"Yeah, chickens give me the creeps." Tyler responded.

Everyone else went through their list of things they're scared of. Duncan was afraid of Celine Dion music store standees, Harold was afraid of ninjas, Heather of sumo wrestlers, DJ of snakes, Leshawna of spiders, Justin of not being beautiful, Eva of shopping, and Courtney of green jelly.

The next day, Chris had an extra special announcement. "Campers, I am excited to announce that we will have a new camper, starting today. One of the reasons she is joining is because her older brother will be my new intern, in a Chef role."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

Chris pointed out to the sea, where a boat docked at the Dock of Shame. Two people came off the boat, one male, and one female. The male was a tall, tanned guy who looked like he was in his early twenties, with long, blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a glare that said "Mess with me; it will be you, me, and a bottle of sauce…"

The female was a sixteen year old girl with curled blonde hair, green eyes, and a smile. Her outfit was a neon green sweatband with a neon blue border. Hairclips were attached to each side of the sweatband. One was a white hairclip with fake neon green hair coming out of it. The same thing was on the other side, except the hairclip was red, and the fake hair was neon blue. She had a white tank top on with a neon blue midriff shirt over it, with a small black sleeveless jacket over that, black leggings with blue denim shorts over them, and light brown boots.

"Campers, please welcome Ivan and Peyton Berglund! You will know them quite well, so get used to them!" Chris said while everyone was arguing.

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: Chris is doing this so he can throw us off at winning the million. I'll tell you right now that I will not have it!

**Next Confessional**

Lindsay: YAY! New friend! Her outfit is so cute, by the way!

**Next Confessional**

Noah: Nope, Bridgette is still prettier…

**Confessional Ends**

Chris sent Ivan over to stand next to Chef, while he showed Peyton the two teams. "So, Peyton and her brother are people from Sweden who are here to help us make this game fun. Not that it was fun before, heh heh…"

"Hello, everyone!" Peyton said in a Swedish accent as she waved.

"Another one of the reasons Peyton is starting today is because the Killer Bass would have had an unfair disadvantage if she haven't come." Chris made them look at how many members each team had. "So Peyton, you can either choose to become a Killer Bass and nothing would happen, or you could become a Screaming Gopher and choose which member would be switching teams."

Peyton examined each team. "I will become a Gopher, and I want dude who looks like guitar player to go to the Bass!" She decided.

"No! Trent!" Gwen said, upset. Trent then went over to the Killer Bass.

"Ok, let's move things along. So today's challenge is something I like to call Phobia Factor! Prepare to face your worst fears!" Chris told everyone.

Ivan glared at Peyton. "So, you know her phobia…" He asked Chris, his accent deeper then his sisters.

That reminded Chris to do so. "Oh yeah! What's your fear?" He asked.

**Confessional Starts**

Ivan: YES! Throughout the sixteen years that I have lived with her, Peyton has always told me that she has no fear. I always knew that she would be afraid of something, but she never told me! But she has to tell Chris, or she will be booted.

**Confessional Ends**

"Ok… I'm afraid of lava lamps." Peyton admitted. "The way they work is so unnatural!"

"I can make that work…" Chris said.

Many of the campers got ready to face their fear. Gwen got locked up in a crate under the ground, Lindsay put on heels as Chef directed her towards the minefield, Tyler was immediately put in a pen full of chickens, Bridgette walked into the woods and waited there all alone, Ivan locked Noah into an attic, Katie put on an old, ratty wig, and Justin jumped into a mud pit, put on feathers, and a creepy mask.

Cody was walking around when he saw a pile of garbage, Chris waiting besides it. "Cody, this is the time bomb you will be defusing! Good luck!"

"Will you stay and watch?" Cody asked.

"Nope! That's a real bomb, dude!" Chris said as he ran off. "It's gonna blow in six hours if you don't hurry!"

**Two hours later…**

At this time, the campers who faced their fears were Harold, Heather, DJ, Leshawna, Courtney, and Lindsay. Screaming Gophers two, Killer Bass four. Even though he shouldn't have, Trent was waiting beside the spot where Gwen was buried.

"You have a minute and thirty seconds left." Trent yelled at Gwen.

"Thanks, but shouldn't you be with your new team?" Gwen yelled back.

"I hope they don't mind." Trent replied.

Trent went back to sitting on the sand, when a mime came over and sat next to him. The mime suddenly started imitating Trent's every move. Creeped out, Trent yelled and jumped in the water. The mime went to follow him, but Trent did some quick thinking. "You can't get your makeup wet, can you?"

The mime responded by walking off. "The Killer Bass get another point!" Chris said. The scores were now Screaming Gophers two, and Killer Bass five.

Noah was still trapped up in the attic, where he was supposed to stay for three hours. Ivan was keeping watch of the attic and keeping time so he knew when Noah has passed or failed the challenge. Noah felt like he was up there forever, so he started pounding on the door. "Let me out!" He said, not caring if he would fail or not.

Ivan then opened the attic, where he had a cinnamon roll in his hand. "Sorry, dude. You were supposed to be in there for three hours, I left you in there for three hours and one minute."

Noah got happy when he heard that. "I won the challenge? YES!" The score was now Screaming Gophers three, Killer Bass five.

"Cinnamon roll?" Ivan offered Noah. Noah took one roll and ate it happily as he ran off.

**Three hours later…**

By this time, the other people who passed their challenge were Duncan, Gwen, Tyler, Katie, and Justin, bringing the total to Screaming Gophers six, Killer Bass seven.

Cody deactivated his time bomb exactly thirty seconds before it blew. "YES!" Cody cheered.

"Congrats, Cody! You made the teams tie!" Chris announced, both teams having a seven.

Cody was so happy. "But I kind of wanted to see that bomb blow up." Chris said as he took out a switch. "So that's exactly why I put a back up bomb in that one!"

"A back up bomb?" Cody said as Chris pressed the switch, making the bomb explode, and cover Cody in garbage.

Chris took a picture of Cody on his phone. "Hilarious!" He said as he went to start pelting Geoff with hail.

A couple of minutes later, Geoff was trying to catch a tan, since he was jealous of Ivan's, but a remote control hail cloud blocked his way. "What the…" It was too late since Geoff started to get pelted with hail.

Chris was controlling the cloud right near the forest that Bridgette was in, where Noah was waiting as well, worried about his crush. "Can you lower the cloud so he can get hit with more hail?" Noah requested.

"Awesome idea!" Chris said as he lowered the cloud. But Geoff managed to conquer his fear. Right then, Bridgette came out of the forest, excited to hear that she made the teams tie once again.

But not everyone was able to conquer their fear. Eva could not spend one minute shopping. Chris then put a lava lamp on a table and made Peyton go by it. "Ok, Peyton…" Chris said to her. "If you can stare at this lava lamp for one minute without moving, you get your team invincibility.

"Can I blink?" She asked.

"Sure." Chris told her. Peyton then was able to conquer her fear and win the game for the Gophers.

Since Eva was the only one who didn't conquer her hear, she was automatically eliminated. She then went on the Boat of Losers and left the island. "We just lost one of our strongest members…" Courtney reminded her team. "We have to win this…"


	8. Up the Creek, Down a Hill

At the Screaming Gophers girl's cabin, they had to arrange the sleeping order. Bridgette slept on a top bunk with Gwen under her on the bottom, Lindsay slept on the sofa, and the four free bunks were used for everyone's items. Peyton got a bottom bunk under Heather, which Heather wasn't happy about.

"Ugh, why does Swedish girl have to sleep under me?" Asked Heather, in a rather harsh tone. "I don't know what she does in her sleep!"

Peyton glared at her. "I take offense to that, you know."

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: I've only been here one day, and I can already tell that I will be major rivals with Heather. She's mean, selfish, and nasty. I just want to throw her into an ice hotel back at home when it's melting and make sure she suffers!

**Confessional Ends**

At the Screaming Gophers boy's cabin, everything was much calmer, since the guys got along. "I can't believe Trent's on the other team." Tyler said. "He was awesome, and I will miss him."

Everyone agreed, except Noah, who was wrapping something. "What's that?" Cody asked.

Noah opened the box and took out a gold medallion with a gem that looked like a blue polar bear head on it. It was on a brown leather chain. "This is something I made for Bridgette. It was a difficult job, but I finally got it perfect."

"You made that sapphire polar bear head?" Duncan asked. "I'm impressed."

"No, Peyton brought all of these items from Sweden with her. She let me keep them after I told her about Bridgette, but she also has to keep the secret." Noah replied.

Cody looked at him. "Just don't tell too many Gopher girls about your crush on Bridgette. Same goes for the Bass."

"EVERYONE, PLEASE MEET AT THE DOCK OF SHAME, NOW!" Chris yelled.

When everyone was at the dock, where there were four canoes colored green, and four other canoes colored red. "You will pair up with two people, one Gopher canoe pairing up with three, and you will ride to Boney Island." Chris started to explain.

Ivan stepped in and took over. "So, you will first ride your canoe to Boney Island. You will then have to hike in the woods for about two hours until you see a hill. You have to build a fire there." He took a sip of his coffee, and then moved on. "After one team wins the fire building challenge, both teams will have four wagons with their color similar to the canoes. They will have to ride down the hill with their canoe partner. First team to get all wagons and members back to camp wins!"

Chris chuckled. "We were going to have you ride the canoes back, but we thought that would be really boring."

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: Nice try, Chris. But back in Sweden, Ivan and I live right near a big hill. When it snowed, which was almost all the time, we would go up there every day and perfect our snowboarding and skiing skills. I've been honing my skills for eleven years, so you might want to eliminate a Bass member right now and let us all relax, because we Gophers got this.

**Next Confessional**

Noah: Ok, so when everyone else was heading to the Dock of Shame, I snuck into the Gophers girl cabin and threw the box containing the medallion on Bridgette's bed. I just hope that I didn't screw up. Cody told me that dating is just like feeding a bunny. That I have to let the bunny come to me. If I threw something right at the bunny, it would run away and not turn back. So if this medallion is the thing that Cody was talking about, I'm in trouble.

**Confessional Ends**

"Bridgette," Gwen pointed at her legs. "You're still wearing your pajama pants." Bridgette looked down and noticed it.

"Oh gosh, so embarrassing!" She yelped. "Thanks, Gwen!" She then ran off to change into her shorts.

Bridgette walked into the Gopher cabin and got her shorts from the bag on the bunk across from hers. After she put them on, she noticed the box on her bed. She opened it and revealed the medallion. Amazed, she read the note that Noah attached to it, which didn't say much.

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: Oh gosh, this medallion was so sweet of Noah. I don't even see materials like this around Camp Wawanakwa, so I'm curious on how he got them. I think I'm going to wear it from now on.

**Confessional Ends**

When Bridgette got back, Chris officially started the challenge. "Ok, so choose your partner and start rowing!"

"Lindsay's my partner!" Heather said as she dragged her into a canoe.

Gwen looked around and spotted Bridgette. "Want to be partners?" She asked. Bridgette agreed and they got on the canoe.

Noah and Cody were partners when they spotted Tyler. "Tyler! Come partner up with us!" That made the group of three for the Gophers.

"That means I have to go with you." Peyton groaned at Duncan.

The Bass partners were DJ and Geoff, Trent and Harold, Katie and Courtney, and Leshawna and Justin. Both teams started paddling at the same time. Lots of drama was going on in the boats.

"Courtney, can you give me advice on getting a boyfriend?" Katie asked.

Courtney glanced at Katie, and then got back to rowing. "Well, who do you like?" She asked.

Katie took a deep breath. "I kind of like DJ…" she replied.

Courtney then turned around to Katie and stopped paddling. "Well, if you want a boyfriend like DJ, always support him and hang out with him more often. Also, be kind to animals. Don't…"

Katie started to paddle faster. "COURTNEY! START PADDLING!" She yelled at her, the canoe sinking.

"So, Noah gave a medallion to you…" Gwen asked Bridgette.

Bridgette nodded. "I think it's a more unique present. Plus, the fact that Noah made it tells a lot about him."

"Do you think she likes it?" Tyler asked Noah, trying to get a peak at Bridgette and Gwen's canoe. "I see that she's wearing it."

"She is?" Noah asked, looking at Bridgette. "She is! But, did I screw up?"

"No, you didn't screw up." Cody laughed.

**Confessional Starts**

Cody: I thought the reason that Noah chose not to talk at girls back home was because he wasn't good with them. Turns out he's GREAT with them, and this is the first girl Noah likes. Impressive, buddy.

**Confessional Ends**

When all of the canoes reached Boney Island, every team took their canoes and started to hike in the forest. "Ugh, I'm not as good with forests as I am good with snow." Peyton complained.

"Stop whining and let's move." Duncan picked up his side of the canoe and started walking, Peyton taking the other side.

All of the Killer Bass members successfully got their canoes into the forest, as they started hiking, they did pretty well. Although, an hour into their hike, they ran into a crossroad path. "Should we go left or right?" DJ asked.

"It looks like we should go right." Geoff said. "It looks wider."

"Sure, let's go right!" Katie agreed, wanting to get this over with.

The Gophers were a little bit behind them. "Looks like the fish took the right side." Gwen said.

"Then we have to go left." Duncan said as his team went on.

When the Bass saw the light, DJ suddenly got a pain in his leg. "Ow! I want momma!" he started to cry.

Katie went over to DJ and examined his leg. "Yikes, this leg is in bad condition." Katie gasped.

**Confessional Starts**

Katie: Back at home every other Friday night, Sadie and I would see the scariest movies they released that day, so I've seen some scary stuff. But this… was HORRIBLE! It was so scary!

**Confessional Ends**

When the Gophers got to their fire pit, the Bass had started working on theirs. Five minutes into their work, the Bass noticed that the Gophers got their fire right away. "How did they do that so fast?" Courtney complained. In response, Duncan took out and flickered on his lighter.

Chris shrugged as he was in a helicopter controlled by Chef. "Hey, they didn't say anything about lighters."

The Bass got their flame bigger then the Gophers, but they still needed to make it bigger. Harold took one of their canoes and threw it in the flame, making the flame burn out. "HAROLD, YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Courtney yelled at him.

"Ok, so we made this thing back home during the winter time." Peyton was holding a ball of goop. "It's made out of tree sap, water, and many flammable items. This will help the fire warm up any house in less than three minutes, and keeps the flame burning!" Peyton then gently threw the goop ball into the flame, where it made a perfect fire.

"THE GOPHERS GET THE FIRE CHALLENGE!" Chris yelled in excitement.

Duncan looked at the fire and smiled. "I'm impressed. This is one warm fire." Duncan put his hand over the fire, getting some heat. "Sweden must be pretty cold if you can perfect a fire."

"Thank you!" Peyton replied. Heather looked at the two and rolled her eyes.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: I don't know what the big deal is, but I can already see that the Peyton girl will give us problems. I am SO voting her off tonight if we don't win this challenge!

**Confessional Ends**

Then, the Bass members started getting into their wagons. The Gophers were doing the same. But, right then, Lindsay stepped in quicksand. "HELP ME, HELP ME!" She started crying. Tyler ran right over and tried to get Lindsay out of the sand, Noah helping him. The Bass went ahead and were rolling down the hill.

"HURRY UP!" Heather yelled right when Tyler got Lindsay out of the sand. But, Lindsay's right boot was missing.

Lindsay couldn't find her boot, but it was still stuck in the sand. "I NEED MY BOOT!" Lindsay shrieked.

"COME ON! FORGET THE BOOT AND COME OVER HERE, OR WE'LL LOSE THE CHALLENGE!" Heather yelled.

Noah then went ahead and took the boot out of the sand. "Here you go, Lindsay." He handed her the boot.

Lindsay sniffed away some tears. "Thank you!" She told him.

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: That was so kind of Noah to sacrifice himself to get the boot, since the boot was in the middle of the quicksand. Now, I am totally going to wear this medallion from now on!

**Confessional Ends**

Right when all of the Gophers got on their wagons, all of the Bass made it to the camp with their wagons. "THE KILLER BASS WIN!" Chris yelled in a megaphone.

At the Elimination Ceremony, the two campers with no marshmallows were Lindsay and Peyton. "Ok, so the last marshmallow goes to… Peyton." Chris handed the marshmallow to her.

"But… I was going to be in the final two! Heather promised!" She whined.

"That's where you are wrong. It was a trick." Heather told Lindsay. But before she could say anything else, Heather pushed Lindsay on to the Boat of Losers.


	9. Paintball Rivalry Hunter

"Noah! Someone's here to see you!" Tyler said as he opened the door.

"Tyler, if you're… Hey there, Bridgette! Why are you here?" Noah asked.

Bridgette came in the cabin and turned to Tyler. "Where are the other male Gophers?" She asked.

Tyler took a minute to think about it. "Oh yeah, now I remember! Cody had to use the bathroom, and Duncan went to have some private time."

**Confessional Starts**

Tyler: Speaking of Cody, he's been gone for almost an hour. Where is he?

**Confessional Ends**

Tyler knew that Noah wanted to be alone with Bridgette, so he did some quick thinking. "I'm gonna go for a jog now! Bye!" He said as he ran out of the cabin.

"Why are you here again?" Noah asked.

Bridgette then sat on the sofa. "Well, I just wanted to say thanks, for the medallion." Noah then saw the medallion around Bridgette's neck. "But one thing I'm curious about. Where did you get all of these materials to make it?"

Noah sat down next to her on the sofa. "Peyton gave them to me. I told her I was going to make 'something special' and it turns out that she brought these materials with her."

Bridgette blushed once she heard those two words. "Another question, why did you put a sapphire polar bear head gem on it?"

Noah remembered. "Well, my other options were a ruby snake head, topaz dragon head, or emerald wolf head." He replied.

Right then, Cody ran inside. "Sorry it took me so long. The line was SO SLOW thanks to Heather…"

After that, Bridgette was about to leave the cabin. "Well, I have to go, Chris is about to call on us for our next challenge." She then left the cabin, where right at that moment; Chris called everyone to the forest.

"Ok, so your challenge today is where half of you guys will be deer, and others will be hunters, since this is something I like to call PAINTBALL DEER HUNTER!"

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Once again, McLean is plotting to make my life miserable.

**Confessional Ends**

"So four members from each team will be deer, while the other four will be hunters!" Chris cheered.

Chef got bored of this. "Just tell us who's who already!"

Chris looked at him. "Pushy…" He got out a list. "I will make four groups. If I call your name, stand beside me." Chris then went over to a free area. "DJ, Leshawna, Katie, and Justin. Stand here." They did what they were told as Chris moved on to a different free space. "Geoff, Harold, Trent, and Courtney. Second group."

Chris then moved on. "Heather, Duncan, Bridgette, and Cody. Third group." He then moved on to the final free spot. "Gwen, Tyler, Noah, and Peyton. Fourth group." After that, he went over who was what. "Group one are the Killer Bass deer, Group two are the Killer Bass hunters, Group three are the Screaming Gopher deer, and Group four are the Screaming Gopher hunters."

**Confessional Starts**

Justin: Oh no. I'm a deer. NOTE TO THE GOPHER HUNTERS, I don't care if you hit me, but whatever you do, DON'T AIM FOR THE FACE!

**Next Confessional**

Courtney: Oh, Chris is so lucky that he made me a hunter. Because if he made me a flipping deer, I would have taken him to the top of a mountain, and take my antler horns and HEADBUTT HIM IN THE GUT!

**Next Confessional**

Cody: Sweet! I'm a deer! But Bridgette, if she gets hit, Noah will go AWOL.

**Next Confessional**

Peyton: I took sharp shooting lessons back in Sweden. Problem was, I wasn't very good, so don't be surprised if I fail.

**Confessional Ends**

Chef pinned the tails, painted the noses, and put the antlers on the deer, while Ivan gave hats, goggles, and paintball guns to the hunters. "So, the deer should find their hiding spots, and let's start hunting!" Chris commanded.

All of the deer found spots in the forest to hide. Katie and DJ went by the stream, Leshawna by a cave, Justin by a different part of the stream, Heather on a tree stump, Duncan by another part of the stream, Bridgette on a different tree stump, and Cody behind a rock. The hunters then got loose into the forest.

"Hey, Noah." Tyler came over. "Want to team up?"

Noah thought about it and nodded. "Sure. But follow me."

Tyler was confused. "Where are we going?"

Noah then found Bridgette and pointed over to her. "I want to spend some time with her, so whenever you see a Bass hunter or deer, warn us."

Tyler then nodded his head. "Sure, anything for a friend." They then went off to Bridgette.

Gwen was all alone. She heard a sucking sound over near a stream, but she didn't know what it was. She then went over to the stream and saw DJ and Katie, making out. "Looks like I got my first target." Gwen then went over to them, but they noticed her. They separated and ran off.

Courtney decided to hide in a tree and wait for a target. She finally saw Duncan, who was sniffing the water. "LOOKS LIKE I GOT ONE!" Courtney yelled.

She then aimed for Duncan, but she dropped her gun, which Duncan caught. "Ha! Nice try, Courtney! You almost had me!" He then ran off with her paintball gun.

"Hey, that's no fair!" She yelled at him.

Cody was by the rock, eating some blueberries. What he didn't notice that Harold was behind him. "Yes…" Harold loaded his gun and aimed for Cody. Right then, a bear appeared right in between them.

They both saw the bear and both peed in their pants. "Take this, bear!" Harold starting shooting paint at the bear. The bear then chased him.

Meanwhile, Noah gave Bridgette some blueberries while Tyler was keeping watch. "Thanks for doing this, Noah." Bridgette said.

Noah nodded his head. "Yeah… Well, I needed a break from trying to hunt down deer. So I decided to hang out with you."

Bridgette then blushed, while Tyler pointed behind them. "Uh guys…" He then tried to get out his paintball gun, but Bridgette got hit in back.

"YES!" Geoff cheered behind them. "Hey, guys! I got one."

Noah was obviously enraged by this. "Tyler… grab your paintball gun. We aren't shooting any deer."

**Confessional Starts**

Noah: Geoff, here's a note. If you hit Bridgette, I'll hit you back. _Harder._

**Confessional Ends**

Noah and Tyler then loaded their paintball guns and shot at Geoff. "WHAT THE HECK?!" Geoff asked them.

Noah then went up to Geoff while Tyler continued shooting at him. "TELL YOUR TEAM TO NEVER LAY A FINGER ON BRIDGETTE BEFORE I SHOOT THIS PAINT DOWN YOUR THROAT, YOU (censored)!" Noah blurted at him.

"YEAH!" Tyler agreed.

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: This was a completely different side of Noah. It was like someone like Duncan or Heather possessed him and he was threatening Geoff. Not that I mind, Geoff is SO annoying!

**Confessional Ends**

When everyone came back, Chris was disappointed. "Seriously, guys? Only three people got paint on them?" These three people were Bridgette, Heather (who got shot in the first minute) and Geoff, who was literately soaked in paint, courtesy of Noah and Tyler.

"Since the Bass hit actual deer, they win! Gophers, you are losing a member tonight." Chris announced. The Bass cheered as the Gophers went back to their cabins.

At the Elimination Ceremony, the bottom two were Heather and Noah. "Ok, so the last marshmallow goes to… Noah." Chris tossed the marshmallow to him.

"NO WAY!" Heather yelled. "How did I get eliminated before the tenth episode?" She got enraged and got on the Boat of Losers and left the island.


	10. If you Can't take the Heat

Both Killer Bass cabins… Silent. The Screaming Gophers boy's cabin… where is everyone? The Screaming Gophers girl's cabin? Not much is going on there except one huge party to celebrate Heather's elimination.

**Confessional Starts**

Leshawna: Sweet! That girl is gone! She was a pain in my everywhere, although we were on different teams. Now, if only we could get little miss perfect bossy pants out, only sane people will be left on this island.

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: About time that wicked, backstabbing freak is off the island. I didn't talk to her much, but I felt awful when she was being cruel to Lindsay and Peyton. But, the people I really want to see leave the island are people like Courtney. Plus, I wish Trent was still a Gopher.

**Confessional Ends**

This party was interrupted by none other then Chris. "CAMPERS, MEET AT THE DINING HALL, NOW!" He called.

At the dining hall, there was a truck filled with different foods. "Today, both teams will be preparing a meal. I will test them and rate it from one to ten. You can choose any culture you want, but both teams can't have the same culture, because that would suck. You have to make an appetizer, entrée, and dessert. Pick your head chefs and begin!"

"Head Chef! Called it!" Courtney told her team.

**Confessional Starts**

Courtney: There is a reason that I'm choosing to be head for the Bass at everything. Team Captain, Head Chef, Top Navigator…

**Fast forwards five minutes of confusing things…**

… Talent Contest chooser of contestants, and prettiest girl on the team. It's all part of being a former CIT. So if my team doesn't enjoy it, fine. But just let them know that…

**Fast forwards five minutes of MORE confusing things…**

…That's why I'm superior at EVERYTHING! Got it?

**Confessional Ends (Thank goodness)**

Noah took out a clipboard and wrote various roles down. "I'll be the Head Chef." He suggested.

Peyton ran over to him, and took the clipboard. "I don't mean to be rude, Team Captain, but I think I should be Head Chef." She took the pen from him, too, but Noah grabbed everything back.

"Says who?" He questioned her. "How about I give you an important part in the cooking process? You can cook the entrée."

"Good enough." She agreed. "But what culture should we do?"

Bridgette decided to participate. "Hey! Peyton's from Sweden, right? Let's do a Swedish theme!"

Noah wrote that idea down, and gave his team their positions. "Ok, I want Gwen and Cody on appetizer duty, Duncan and Peyton on entrée, and Bridgette and Tyler on desserts, while I make a drink for Chris."

The Killer Bass got their positions before they chose what culture to do. "I want Geoff and Harold on appetizer duty, DJ and Trent on entrée, Justin and Katie on desserts, and do you mind making a drink for Chris, Leshawna?" Courtney told everyone.

"What are YOU gonna do?" Leshawna asked.

"Sit and watch." Courtney replied, angering Leshawna. "But we need a culture, people."

Trent raised his hand. "How about Chinese food? I can make GREAT chicken fried rice."

Courtney agreed with the idea. "Perfect! Let's get cooking!"

The Gophers got head start with their trip into the truck. Noah took out coffee beans, Cody took out cheese and crackers, Gwen took out sausages and Swedish mustard, Duncan and Peyton took out ingredients for Swedish meatballs, and Bridgette and Tyler took out ingredients for cinnamon rolls. "Perfect, people! Let's get moving!" Noah ran inside and went to the coffee machine while everyone else was dragging in their ingredients.

The Bass went in the truck next. Leshawna took out ingredients for green tea, Geoff and Harold went and took out ingredients for Duck Soup, DJ and Trent went ahead and took out chicken fried rice ingredients, Justin and Katie took out many things, including frying oil and wheat bread, while Courtney watched everyone do everything. "Let's move it, people, or we'll lose our winning streak!" She then ran inside and got comfy in a chair while everyone else got started.

Noah went over to Bridgette and Tyler, who were preparing dough. "This looks good so far." He complimented them.

"Yeah, but Bridgette did most of it. My strong fingers can't handle too much, but I'll be able to do something." Tyler commented.

Noah then went over to Duncan and Peyton, where things weren't going as well. "Stop messing up!" Peyton yelled at Duncan. "Making Swedish meatballs horribly to me, is like violating my country! How would you like it if I took your precious Canadian bacon and made it look like crap?"

"Look." Duncan said to her. "My family is part Norwegian, and Norway and Sweden are basically the same thing."

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Peyton exploded. "They have many similarities, but that doesn't mean they're not different!"

Noah looked at the meatballs. "Wow, can you guys please stop yelling about different cultures and learn to get along? I don't want to lose another member of our team!" He told them.

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: Noah's right. We have been on a losing streak, and I don't want to mess up again. So maybe I should become Duncan's friend. Yeah…

**Next Confessional**

Duncan: Wow, obsess much? Peyton is kind of annoying, but sweet at the same time. I really dig that in a girl.

**Confessional Ends**

Courtney went around inspecting the Killer Bass meals. She first went up to Geoff and Harold, who were just about finished with their duck soup. "This looks good!" She went over to DJ and Trent, who were putting the rice in a pan to serve Chris. "That looks delicious!" She let the different aromas climb up her nose.

She went over to Justin and Katie, who were messing up a little, but the dessert didn't look like trash. "We can make it work." Courtney suggested.

Then there was Leshawna's tea.

"This looks just about good…" Leshawna started to say before she tripped, making all of her tea spill on Courtney.

"AUUGGGHHHH!" Courtney yelled, enraged. "You spilled tea all over me. IT'S SO HOT!" She then ran into the freezer to cool down. But right when she got in, the door shut behind her.

Leshawna peeked through the window on the door, and gave her the finger.

"LESHAWNA!" Courtney yelled in fury. "WHEN I GET OUT, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

About fifteen minutes later, it was time for the dishes to be tested. The Screaming Gophers presented their meals first. "This is our Swedish cuisine we made especially for you, dear Chris." Noah tried to be a gentleman as he gave Chris some coffee. "So, enjoy."

Cody and Gwen presented their appetizer. Cheeses and sausages with sides, including crackers and toppings. Chris put some cheeses and a sausage in his mouth. "I like this! Ten points!" Cody and Gwen cheered as the entrée was brought out by Duncan and Peyton. Chris took a bite of a meatball, but he didn't have the same reaction. "I've had worse. Nine points!"

Bridgette and Tyler then presented Chris with their cinnamon rolls. Chris loved them. "On a scale from one to ten… Twenty!" Chris then drank this coffee. "This is a solid fifteen. Great, Gophers! You got fifty four points! Let's see the Bass beat that!"

Right then, the Killer Bass came out with their food. "Uh, I need the Head Chef to introduce it." Chris reminded them.

"Oh gosh, Courtney!" Katie went over to the freezer and opened it, revealing a near frozen Courtney.

"This is o-our cuisine f-from C-Ch-China." Courtney chattered. "T-This is a v-variety of unique f-foods from C-Ch-Chinese culture. E-enjoy!"

Chris took a sip of Geoff and Harold's duck soup. "Ok, the introduction sucked, but this is not bad. Seven points!" DJ and Trent presented their fried rice, which Chris clearly enjoyed. "Love it! Ten points!" Then there was Katie and Justin's dessert. "Could be better. Five points!"

Chris went to wash it down, but there was no drink in sight. "Is there a drink?" He asked.

"Aw, great!" Leshawna hit herself. "I forgot to make more tea!"

"Y-you W-what?" Courtney angrily asked, still chattering.

Chris looked at the two. "That's an automatic zero. So the Killer Bass got twenty two points. So the Gophers win their meal under the stars, fifty four to twenty two!" The Gophers cheered and went outside.

At the Elimination Ceremony, the bottom two were Courtney and Leshawna. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to… Courtney!" Chris gave Courtney her marshmallow as Leshawna left the island in shock.

"You guys are SO LUCKY!" Courtney yelled at them.

At the dinner under the stars, Bridgette was sitting all by herself, enjoying some pasta. Cody and Tyler went over to Noah and pointed him to her. "Dude, you guys would be together under the stars!" Cody suggested. "It would be awesome!"

"Yeah!" Tyler agreed. "Next thing you know, people will start calling you Nodgette, and you guys would be the greatest couple on the island!"

Before Noah could reply, both Cody and Tyler pushed him over to Bridgette. "Oh, hi Noah!" She greeted him.

"Hi." Noah replied.

"I see that you aren't eating anything." She noticed.

"I'm not hungry. I just want to sit with someone." Noah said.

Bridgette then nodded her head, and the two talked for the rest of the night.


	11. Trust No One

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Duncan yelled as Tyler sprinted out of the Screaming Gophers boy's cabin.

"I-I'm sorry, dude!" Tyler apologized at him. "It was an accident!"

Duncan then took out what he was talking about. A knife, an incredibly rare one, in fact, one of Duncan's favorite knives, was destroyed by Tyler after accidentally dropping a box of weights onto it. "This was one of the hardest knives for me to get. You ruined it… I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"

Tyler panicked and ran onto the Dock of Shame, where Duncan was threatening to slit his arm with the destroyed knife, with the broken ridges promised to make it more painful. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Tyler felt like jumping in the water, but that would slow him down.

There was no turning back. So Tyler did the one thing he could do. Rip off ALL of Duncan's piercings, which he surprisingly did without getting scratched. "WHAT THE HECK!" Duncan yelled in fury as Chris, Chef, and Ivan ran onto the Dock of Shame.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Chris looked down to see Duncan; no piercings whatsoever on his face or ears.

"Mr. Tracksuit ruined my favorite knife, so he took out all of my piercings, AND NOW I'M IN PAIN!" Duncan furiously said.

Ivan shuddered at the sight of his face. "We can't show that face on International TV, everyone would get terrified." He mentioned.

Chris agreed with Ivan. "Yeah, he can't compete on this show until he heals. So Chef, take him to the infirmary on the Boat of Losers, where he will be taken to the Hospital of Humiliation."

**Confessional Starts**

Tyler: I was able to take the criminal down. YES! THE PEOPLE BACK HOME WILL BE SO PROUD! But, I'm also a little worried that Duncan will haunt me in my sleep and try to get revenge.

**Confessional Ends**

"Guess what?" Tyler said as he slowly went into his cabin.

Cody looked at the box of weights on the ground, shards of knife, and Duncan's disappearance. "Duncan tried to get you?" He guessed.

"Yeah, and he's out of the game now. That means the Killer Bass have more members then us now!" Tyler jumped on his bunk in fear.

After Chris was done with that drama, he decided to get started with today's challenge. "CAMPERS, COME OUTSIDE NOW, PLEASE!" When everyone got outside, it took the rest of the campers five seconds to notice that Duncan's gone.

Chris abruptly stopped all of their murmurs to get things moving. "Ok, so today's challenge is a series of events related to trust. You have the trust who I pair you up with in these events. Would Ivan care to explain the rest?"

Ivan came over, trying to get rid of all Duncan evidence, and moved on. "Ok, so the first challenge is where one person will climb that rock wall, while the other person controls the rope. Cody and Gwen will be paired up for the Gophers, while Geoff and Courtney will be paired up for the Bass. BEGIN!"

Gwen volunteered at the rope, since she didn't want Cody looking at her. Geoff and Courtney were making out. Cody took something out of his pocket, which was a small baby otter. "I don't want you getting hurt, so Noah will take care of you during this challenge. Got him, Noah?"

The otter jumped into Noah's arms, smiling. "Don't worry, I got him."

Bridgette came over and stared at the otter. "Aww… it's so cute!" Bridgette said.

The Gophers ended up winning that challenge. The next challenge was Japanese blowfish prep. Noah and Trent were the people testing the fish, while Bridgette and Justin were the ones making it. Ivan was keeping watch at both teams. "BEGIN!" he yelled at both teams with his thick accent. "You have five minutes!"

After five minutes, Bridgette and Justin have finished their dishes that they presented to their fellow team mate. Noah took a bite into Bridgette's dish without hesitation. Nothing happened.

**Confessional Starts**

Noah: I can tell you one thing. Bridgette definitely has my trust. Now I hope she has mine…

**Confessional Ends**

Right after that, Trent took a bite out of Justin's. After a few seconds, nothing happened. But then, Trent kept punching himself, turning blue, and gasping for air. He then dropped on the floor.

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: I can tell you one thing. Justin definitely DOES NOT have my trust. Now I hope he has mine…

**Confessional Ends**

After the blowfish challenge, all of the campers had a two hour break. During that two hour break, Bridgette and Noah were at the Dock of Shame, swimming together. "Before I jump in…" Noah took the baby otter out of his pocket, and set it gently on the lifeguard chair. "You have to be safe."

"Wow, Cody's otter is really cute." Bridgette told him.

"It's not Cody's otter, its DJ's." Noah replied.

Bridgette looked a little confused. "I thought DJ had a pet bunny."

Noah shook his head. "He had one, but he released it back into the wild. He found the otter the next day and Cody has been protecting it."

Bridgette then pretended that made sense before she jumped in the water. "Come on, Noah! This is fun!"

Noah then ran and jumped into the water. After an hour or so, they both came out of the water. "You know, it was really brave of you to eat that blowfish." Bridgette reminded him.

"It was nothing." He replied. He then went back to the lifeguard chair to get the otter, but it was snatched by an eagle.

"NOAH! GRAB THE EAGLE BY THE TALON, OR WHATEVER!" Bridgette yelled.

Noah then successfully got the otter back. The two campers then saw Tyler running by. He waved to them, but realized they were on the Dock of Shame, which creeped him out.

After the break, Chris came back to announce the next challenges. "You guys will be doing the Three Blind Challenges!" He gave the teams for the blind challenge of shooting an arrow off of the other's head. Courtney and Katie for Bass, and Gwen and Peyton for Gophers.

Gwen got the arrow off of Peyton's head in three tries, but Katie kept trying after that, pelting Courtney with apples.

**Confessional Starts**

Courtney: That chick has GOT TO GO!

**Confessional Ends**

The second challenge, nothing interesting happened. The third challenge, Noah and Tyler were paired for the Gophers, while Geoff and DJ were for the Bass. "I miss my otter!" DJ cried.

"Don't worry, dude. Cody has it." Geoff reminded him.

Cody didn't have the otter on him, but before he could explain Noah had it, DJ bawled. This could not make him focus during the challenge.

Noah was sick of DJ's crying so he just yelled. "I HAVE THE OTTER!"

DJ took off his blindfold to check, and sure enough, Noah did. "Thanks, man!" DJ thanked him. But he was still on the sled. He and Geoff made it first, but lost, thanks to the blindfold incident.

"Looks like a fisher have caught another Bass set for the Playas Des Losers!" Chris joked, which no one found funny.

DJ took the otter from Noah, and ran over to Cody. "Thanks for taking care of him for a few days. I want you to have him."

"Really?" Cody asked. "That's awesome!" He cuddled his new pet.

At the Elimination Ceremony, the final two were DJ and Katie. "The last marshmallow goes to… DJ." Chris tossed a marshmallow to him.

Katie looked like bursting out, but breathed it all in. "Well, see you guys!" She ran off to the boat, where Sadie was waiting for her. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE!" The two cried into the night.

Later that night at the boy's Gopher cabin, Tyler could not sleep. This was thanks to the incident caused earlier today. Cody and Noah were sound asleep, but he's been in bed for almost two hours with no shut eye. Tyler then started to doze off... when this happened.

Tyler was in a world, a dream. He didn't know what he was doing here, or how he got there. All he knew was that Duncan was behind him. "I'M GONNA GETCHA, TYLER!" Duncan said.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyler woke up after thirty seconds. He didn't know when, or how, but he knew that Duncan was going to get some serious revenge soon, and it wasn't going to be fun. A frightened Tyler then attempted to doze off while shivering from fear.


	12. Basic Straining

When Noah first woke up, he knew something strange was going on.

Cody, for some unknown reason, had his bathing suit on while he was holding his otter, who he named "Cinna" for another unknown reason, to Tyler's bunk.

"Almost… done…" Tyler was also in his bathing suit, drawing something? "Done! How does that look?"

Cody settled Cinna down and commented. "Awesome! Hey, Noah's up!" He noticed.

Tyler put down what he was doing and looked down at Noah's bunk, which he sleeps on top of. "Oh, good morning, Noah! Happy birthday!" He threw the piece of paper on him.

This paper was actually a book entitled "Surfing Life" written by Tyler himself, and the cover had a picture of an otter on a surfboard. "My birthday isn't for months." Noah commented. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Just strap on your bathing suit, come to the Dock of Shame, and you'll see why!" Tyler said as he grabbed a plastic chair. Oh no. Cody took Cinna, and the two ran to the Dock of Shame.

**Confessional Starts**

Noah: Oh gosh. I can tell this ISN'T going to be cool.

**Next Confessional**

Cody: By today, I hope Bridgette starts falling for Noah, since I'm tired of them calling each other "friends." If Tyler and I are successful, we are both officially the best wingmen ever.

**Confessional Ends**

Noah went over to the Dock of Shame, Surfing Life in hand, when Cody and Tyler welcomed him. "Sit in this chair and read Cody my book, while I get a friend!" Tyler ran off while Cody sat in the sand right in front of Noah, with Cinna in his arms.

"Ok, Surfing Life, Chapter 1, How to Surf." Noah started reading out loud. "What you do is get on a surfboard and stand on it in the… Ok, this isn't accurate."

"Come on!" Cody yelled. "That's awesome, read some more!"

Right then, a surfboard fell right next to Noah. Tyler ran, Bridgette tagging along. "Guess what, Bridgette! Noah is going to try to surf!" He told her.

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: Noah? Surfing? I never thought that Noah was the sporty type. Maybe I could date him… I don't know. Wait, did I say that out loud?

**Next Confessional**

Noah: Tyler, Cody… I swear if this makes Bridgette never want to talk to me again, I will do the most embarrassing things to you two when you're either around Lindsay or Gwen!

**Confessional Ends**

Noah took the surfboard and went out into the water. Gwen and Peyton appeared out of nowhere, shocked when they saw Noah go into the water with the surfboard. "Is Noah really…" Gwen bulged her eyes.

"Oh wow…" Peyton stared.

After a couple of minutes, Noah managed to catch a wave, but failed in five seconds. "Well, he needs more experience." Tyler told Bridgette.

"He was actually pretty good! But, I can help him some more, if he wants." Bridgette replied.

"Really?" Cody came over, Cinna on his head.

Noah got out of the water, surfboard in hand. "I'll do it!"

Bridgette smiled at him. "Sure! How about tomorrow morning?" Noah nodded his head and smiled as she ran off back to her cabin, Gwen and Peyton still shocked.

Noah, Cody, and Tyler all returned back to their cabin and got into their normal clothes… just to get the next challenge received to them by Chris minutes later. "CAMPERS, GO TO THE DOCK OF SHAME, NOW!"

"Ok, so today's challenge is a boot camp, organized by none other than our Swedish dude, Ivan!" Chris said as Ivan walked on the dock.

"Today's challenge isn't an easy one… there are times you might not even make it out alive." Ivan made clear. "You have to be strong, clever, and courageous!"

Chef came out on the dock, holding slips of paper. He handed three of them to everybody. "These are Chef Cash. You can use them to buy yourself an advantage in the next challenge. But here's a warning, use Chef Cash wisely, since each advantage cost one Chef Cash. Plus, those are the only Chef Cash you'll ever get!"

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: Chef Cash? Is he for real? Screw it, I probably won't use these.

**Confessional Ends**

Ivan went on to explain the challenge. "Ok, so the people who give up on a challenge or do nothing are automatically disqualified. The last person standing wins invincibility for their team." He pointed over to two canoes. "So, the first challenge is to stand with your team, holding these canoes in the air. When you're ready to give up, ring the bell over here. BEGIN!"

The Gophers and the Bass went ahead and held their canoes high. Hours have passed by, to which no one has yet to give up. "Hey, Noah." Cody whispered to his friend. "Shouldn't you be tired by now?"

"I'm fine." He replied.

Cody looked puzzled. "But I thought you would…"

Noah gave him a glare, which automatically put him on mute.

Over with the Bass, Harold looked ready to pass out. "Ugh, I think I need to give up." He tried to leave, but Courtney forced him to stay put.

"You are not going to make us lose this challenge, mega dweeb." She coldly whispered to him.

About two hours later, Peyton felt like she was in great pain. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do this." She went over to the bell and hit it with her head.

"Aww… look who bailed on her brother's challenge first." Ivan came by. "Now, you can go back to your cabin and rest while the others are here, trying to win." Peyton left and went back to the Gopher Girl's cabin.

Minutes later, everyone else was in the dining hall, where Cody had used one of his Chef Cash on a bucket of cold water. "Ok, so you will all be writing an essay on how much you love me, Ivan Berglund." Ivan waited while the others were writing. An hour later, Noah and Trent had finished their essays.

Ivan went over to read Trent's first. "I love Mister Ivan Berglund, because he is very, very, very, very, very, very…" He was confused. "This is just one sentence with five pages of very's!"

"It's three hundred words exactly." Trent told him.

Ivan ignored that as he went on to read Noah's essay. "I admire Ivan Berglund, who is a tough warrior, ready to take on anything he sees." Ivan teared up as he read on. "This is the best essay ever.

Noah smiled at that. "Well, you just seem so cool, that I couldn't think about anything bad about you."

**Confessional Starts**

Ivan: I like him.

**Next Confessional**

Bridgette: Wow, Noah must be one awesome writer if IVAN can enjoy it. When I see him on top of the hill, he pretends that he's skiing. Messed up.

**Confessional Ends**

Ivan then went over to wake up Justin and Tyler, who ended up snoozing. "You two slackers are out!" He told them as they went over to the cabins.

Ivan directed the remaining campers over to something outside, which appeared to be an obstacle course. "You will be doing this obstacle course." He told them. When they heard that, DJ and Trent quit.

Noah went through first and successfully did it. But that led him wanting to do it over and over again. But, at his fourteenth time through, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "I'm pretty sure I'm fine." Noah said right before he collapsed on the ground.

"NOAH!" Cody and Bridgette screamed.

Ivan simply looked down at unconscious Noah. "Bridgette, you're done for the night. Take care of Noah." He told her. She took the unconscious Noah to the infirmary.

**Confessional Starts**

Cody: Bridgette… Noah… in infirmary… Sweet.

**Confessional Ends**

At the infirmary, Bridgette got Noah back on his feet, him feeling fine as ever. "Noah, I just want to tell you that you're a great friend." She told him.

Noah felt light headed at this. "Bridgette… Can I tell you something, important?" He asked.

"Sure, anything for a friend like you!" She cheerfully replied.

He shifted while he tried to find the words. "Well, I just want to say that…" What he didn't know was that Tyler was spying on them the whole time, along with Cody, who completed his challenge and Ivan excused him for the night.

"What he's trying to say is that he likes you, a lot." Cody explained.

"Well, he doesn't like you. He loves you, Bridgette." Tyler smiled. Before Noah could knock both of their heads, they both ran, leaving Noah and Bridgette alone.

Bridgette looked in shock. "Is this true, Noah?" She asked.

Noah finally admitted defeat. "Yes." He sighed. "Look, I might not be your type, but you're the prettiest girl that I've ever seen in my life. All of the others girls here aren't my type. I'm not expecting this to get to the point where it's a long time commitment, but if you accept; we might have one in the end. I think you're also one incredibly nice girl who's very interesting. So, what do you say?"

Bridgette did not hesitate to hug Noah after that. "I accept! On one condition. We don't call each other stupid names like 'Sweedums' and 'Sugar kuddle kinz' or whatever, because I hate it when couples do that."

Noah just laughed at that. "That's one of the things I like about you." He finally said as the two went in for their first kiss. Right then. Cody and Tyler, who were spying on them yet again, fist bumped each other.

**Confessional Starts**

Cody and Tyler: WE ARE THE BEST WINGMEN EVER, WE ARE THE BEST WINGMEN EVER, WE ARE THE BEST…

Courtney: (outside confessional) SHUT UP!

Cody and Tyler: But we're still the best wingmen ever.

**Confessional Ends**

The next day, Gwen, Geoff, Harold, Bridgette, Cody, and Courtney were all hanging on tree branches. "What you're experiencing right now is an ancient form of torture." Ivan informed them. "By now, the blood should be rushing to your head. This causes weak people to become faint.

Right at that moment, Harold fell off the branch. "Oh great, you just made us one step closer to losing the challenge. That's just great!" Courtney yelled at him.

"Sorry." He said. "Gosh, be less bossy."

After a while, Bridgette, Cody, and Courtney have all fell off. "Go Geoff!" Courtney cheered for her boyfriend.

"Can you hang on, Gwen?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen nodded her head. "Yeah, I can do this all day." She replied. Right then, Geoff fell off, giving the Gophers the win.

"Congratulations, Gwen! You successfully passed my boot camp!" Ivan cheered as the rest of the Gophers happily went back to the cabins.

At the Elimination Ceremony, the final two were Harold and Geoff. "The final marshmallow goes to Harold." Chris announced.

"WHAT?" Courtney cried. "But I'm pretty sure most of us voted off dweeb!"

"It's cool. I'll go." Geoff was about to leave, when a bear attacked him. "WHAT THE HECK!" The bear was viciously clawing him, right when a toy airplane hit Geoff, which blew up. An owl then pooped in his hair, and Geoff tripped on a rock into the Boat of Losers, clearly in massive pain.

Later that evening, Harold was all alone at the campfire pit, roasting his marshmallow, when he flashed a grin.

**Flashback at Confessional**

Harold: (tinkering with votes) let's see how little miss bossy likes it when someone messes with her love life.

**Flashback Ends**

"Yes…" Harold whispered as his marshmallow erupted in flames.


	13. X-Treme Torture

It was three in the morning back at Camp Wawanakwa. It was foggy, warm, and peaceful. That was, until Courtney marched out of her cabin, bawling. "GEOFF! I MISS YOU SO!" She went over to a tree and was alone. This crying woke up all of the other campers. In fact, all of the Gopher girls left their cabin and saw her crying. Since Courtney was the only female Killer Bass member left, she was having trouble with the others.

"Let us go to sleep!" Gwen muttered at her as she and Peyton went back to bed. That left Bridgette alone with Courtney.

Courtney was wiping tears away. "I had a dream where Geoff was a vampire, and there was another Geoff as a werewolf, and they were fighting over me. I MISS GEOFF!" She surprisingly hugged Bridgette as she was crying, all of her tears coming onto Bridgette's pajamas.

"Look, Courtney." Bridgette told her. "Geoff would want you to keep going. You two will be reunited soon."

"I guess you're right." Courtney replied. "But you got a boyfriend twenty four hours before mine left the island. SO SAD!"

Bridgette tried not to take offense to that. "Ok, but can you please calm down so we could go to sleep?" She walked back to her cabin.

Three hours later, an alarm sounded the camp. "THERE'S A FIRE! YOU HAVE TO EVACUATE NOW!" Chef yelled at everyone.

Every camper went over to the Dock of Shame, where there was a jet flying by. Surprisingly, Ivan jumped out of the plane and landed perfectly on the ground, while Chris landed the plane on the island. "Campers! Today's challenge is one full of EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGES!" He yelled at everyone.

**Confessional Starts**

Tyler: YES! EXTREME SPORTS! I'M KICKING IT INTO HIGH GEAR!

**Next Confessional**

Peyton: I can probably guess what every challenge here is going to be. You see, when I was younger, Ivan would always work on this paper of things he wanted to do before he turned thirty years old. One of these things was everything on the jock's Extreme Sports list. Long story, but Ivan probably wanted to check them out.

**Confessional Ends**

All of the campers went over to two sofas. One green, one red. "Ok, so the first challenge is one camper from each team will try to find their sofa, and they will have to skydive onto it. Tyler will be jumping for Gophers, and Trent will jump for Bass. The rest of their team has to move the sofa over to where you want them to land. BEGIN!" Chris yelled.

The Gophers were starting to push on their sofa when Gwen and Bridgette noticed something on the ground. "This looks like a haiku love poem." Gwen said.

"You know, Trent could have written it." Bridgette replied to her. "I always see how he gets you an extra muffin even though you're on different teams now."

"Really? Because I was going to say that Noah wrote it." Gwen told her. "I mean, since you two are dating now. Remember that time when Cody and Tyler forced him to surf just to get you're attention?" Bridgette smiled at that memory.

Peyton looked at the two, not knowing what they were doing. "Can you guys get back to pushing now? Tyler could jump any second." The two then went to pushing.

The Bass weren't have the same moment. DJ, Harold, and Justin were pushing the sofa while Courtney was lying on it, thinking about Geoff. "Gosh, can you help?" Harold asked.

"Gosh, can you shut up, Dweeb?" Courtney replied to him.

Right then, they heard screaming. It was Trent, who was aimed straight for the sofa. Courtney noticed this and quickly jumped out of the way before he landed on it. "Ouch." Trent said in obvious pain.

The Gophers were waiting for Tyler to jump down. They saw no sign of him. But, they then saw Tyler, who was screaming at his fall. It appeared that he wasn't aimed for the sofa, or that he had a parachute on. "(Censored)!" Tyler yelled as he slammed on the ground. Right after that, he was forced to go to the infirmary.

Right after that, Chris announced the next challenge. "One member from each team will be riding an angry moose. Peyton will do it for the Gophers, and DJ will do it for the Bass. BEGIN!"

**Confessional Starts**

DJ: Oh no. I CAN'T HURT AN ANIMAL!

**Next Confessional**

Peyton: Really, Chris? I also took moose riding lessons back home, and I've rode some pretty deadly ones, so this will be a piece of pie.

**Confessional Ends**

DJ got on his moose first, ready to ride. Right when he started, Gwen went over to Trent. "So, I know you write songs, but do you write anything else at times?" she asked.

"Well, my main focus is songs, so no." He replied. Right then, DJ fell off the moose.

Peyton went on her moose next. "Ready? RIDE!" Chris said as the moose got released.

While that was happening, Bridgette went over to Noah. "Do you know what a haiku is?" Bridgette asked him.

"By haiku, you probably mean the Japanese poem with seventeen syllables." Noah replied, with Bridgette smiling at her boyfriend's knowledge. "Although, I don't work with them, since I like to keep it to more then seventeen syllables."

Peyton was still clinging on to the moose, her time almost up. "Congratulations, sis! You passed the challenge of riding a moose!" Ivan told her.

The final challenge was to water-ski and get the colored flags to let your team win the shower. "Ok, so Justin will water-ski for the Bass, Bridgette controlling his skis. Cody will water-ski for the Gophers, Courtney controlling his skis. BEGIN!" Chris explained.

Bridgette was able to throw Justin off guard with her skills, with him crashing into a bunch of stuff. Courtney was outsmarted by Cody, who threw her into a tree, giving the Gophers the win. "THE GOPHERS WIN!" Chris announced.

At the Elimination Ceremony, the people with no marshmallows were Courtney and Justin. "The final marshmallow goes to Courtney." He tossed the marshmallow to her. A shocked Justin walked onto the Boat of Losers and left the island.

Later that night, Gwen and Bridgette were reading the poem again. "So, it wasn't Trent or Noah." Gwen stated.

"Yeah…" Bridgette replied.

When Courtney walked by, she noticed Gwen and Bridgette with the poem. "What are you doing with that?" She swiped it away. "Geoff gave me this poem the night he left the island. I was so worried when I couldn't find it. But now I have it again." She then walked away.

"So, I guess we found the owner." Bridgette told her friend. Gwen nodded her head in agreement.


	14. Brunch of Disgustingness

It was thirty minutes before Chris would call the campers for their next challenge. At this time with the Gopher guys, Tyler was doing his hourly jog, Cody was trying to calm down Cinna, who was on a rampage, and Noah was annoyed at Cinna.

"Can you tell that water weasel to shut up?" Noah coldly told his friend.

"I'm trying! But I don't know what's bugging him! Plus, don't insult him!" Cody tried calming his pet otter with a few things, including toys and a trip outside, but he was still acting crazy.

That was when Tyler came back. "Hi guys! Do you know what that weird smell is?" That was when everybody noticed the oddest smell ever, which brought Cinna to fury. "It appears the otter doesn't like it." Tyler told them.

Right then, Chris called everybody down. "CAMPERS, GO TO THE DINING HALL FOR A SPECIAL ANNOUCEMENT!"

The remaining campers, Gwen, Tyler, Bridgette, Noah, Cody, and Peyton for the Gophers, and DJ, Harold, Trent, and Courtney for the Bass came over to the dining hall, where Chris and Ivan couldn't stop chuckling while Chef appeared to smell exactly like what made Cinna go on the rampage.

"Congratulations to all of you for making it to the halfway point!" Chris chucked.

Gwen had a confused look on her face. "Where's the food?" She asked.

Ivan kept chucking. "Oh, don't worry; you'll have plenty of food. But right now, Chris has an important announcement."

Chris nodded with Ivan in agreement. "Ok, so today's challenge will be a battle of the genders, so that means starting today, all of the girls will be moving into a Gopher cabin, while the guys will move into a Bass cabin."

Ivan continued for him. "So you might want to pack up your things and move now, although the only people who really need to move are the three Gopher dudes and Courtney."

**Confessional Starts**

Courtney: Being the last girl standing on the Bass, I admit, was stressful. It still is! I'm the only one who will be moving to a Gopher cabin, but I can get along with the Gopher girls! I hope…

**Next Confessional**

Cody: I thought that the times that I only lived with Noah and Tyler were awesome, but living with DJ, Harold, and Trent will make everything even MORE awesome!

**Confessional Ends**

After the Gopher boy's cabin was looking clear, everyone made sure they had everything. Cinna hopped on Cody's head and the three Gopher guys walked towards a Bass cabin. When they got in, they got a friendly welcome.

"Guys! They're here!" Harold pointed out.

DJ and Trent welcomed them in. "Hey, guys!" They both called at the same time.

Meanwhile, Courtney finished packing her items and started walking towards the Gopher cabin. When she opened it, the other girls greeted her. Courtney threw her stuff on the bunk on top of Peyton's, since that was the only one available.

Right then, everyone was called back to the dining hall, where they were presented with their next challenge. "Ok, so today's challenge is something we like to call The Brunch of Disgustingness!" Chris told them.

Afterwards, Ivan continued on. "So, the first item out of this nine course meal is deep fried starlings!" Chef unveiled the starlings and started to hand them out to everyone.

**Confessional Starts **

Bridgette: Oh no. This challenge isn't going to be easy for me. I'm a vegetarian, so I can't eat deep fried starlings!

**Confessional Ends**

Everyone, except Bridgette, started to snack on their starlings. Courtney noticed that Bridgette wasn't doing anything with hers. Frustrated, she started walking up towards her.

"Why aren't you eating?" Courtney coldly asked her, stuffing another starling in her own mouth.

"I'm a vegetarian. I can't eat these baby birds!" Bridgette told her.

"That isn't good enough of an excuse!" Courtney started screaming.

When Noah heard the conversation between his girlfriend and princess bossy, he knew he had to do something. "So she's a vegetarian. Stop yelling at her and deal with it, blabbermouth!" He told Courtney. She replied by throwing her empty plate at him, only for it to hit Harold instead.

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: I really have to thank Noah for standing up to her. I would have never gotten through her without his help.

**Confessional Ends**

After that, Noah and Bridgette had a conversation with each other. During this conversation, Bridgette ate her starlings, which gave the girls the win. "The next item is pizza. With jellyfish, grasshoppers, and live anchovies!" Ivan announced as Chef started to hand a slice out to everybody.

**Confessional Starts**

Cody: I love eating pizza! But I think I'm starting to have second thoughts thanks to this.

**Confessional Ends**

The guys were able to get the win when Trent forced the slice into his mouth. The next food item was French bunion soup with toenail clippings and hangnail crackers. The girls were able to get this win with funnels.

Both teams were blowing through these challenges. It was then tied three to three. The final product that everyone had to eat was… hot dogs made out of otter meat.

"Wait? Otter meat? CINNA!" Cody ran to the cabin, hoping to find his pet there.

"No! Otters are our friends, I can't eat this!" Bridgette pushed her otter dog aside.

Cody came back after hearing that. "Cinna is ok, but I'm not eating something made from Cinna's species." He told everyone.

Ivan looked around at everyone. "Ok, so the otter dogs will be eaten by one person from each side. The person who eats the most otter dogs wins a two day cruise with a heated pool, refreshing snacks, massages, water slides, and much more!" That got everyone excited.

Courtney was chosen for the girls, and Harold was chosen for the boys. This challenge made the guys wish Owen was still in the game. "BEGIN!" Ivan called.

They were both choking down the dogs, but Harold ate more. "The guys win. Plus, no one is getting eliminated tonight!" Chris told everyone.

The guys boarded the ship and left the island. That night, the girls were having a conversation. "Girls, we should have won that!" Courtney told everyone.

Bridgette was the only one not speaking. "Well, I'm upset because I'm not going to be with Noah for two whole days!" She told them.

Courtney got enraged by that. "Well, MY boyfriend got eliminated, so he's BEEN gone!"

Right after, the girls turned off their lights and went to bed.


	15. Go through the pain and Win the Game!

It was the morning, where the girls were doing different things. Courtney stayed in the sun, while Gwen stayed in the shade. Peyton was trying on sunglasses and flip flops for the first time ever, and Bridgette was polishing her surfboard. None of them said a word to each other until they heard a boat in the distance.

It was the guys. They were cheering wildly when they got off the boat. "That was awesome!" Cody yelled.

"Totally one awesome party we had there!" Tyler agreed when they both bear hugged Noah.

Harold came off the boat with something in his hand. "Would any of you ladies like to have a chocolate cherry blossom?" He asked. In response, Courtney took the plate out of his hands and smashed it right in his face.

Chris then talked into the loudspeaker. "Campers, it appears that two of our former campers will be returning to the game!" He announced. When he did, everyone was on a rampage.

"They already lost, let them stay losers!" Gwen yelled at the loud speaker.

"You're arguing to a loudspeaker, that's not going to do any good!" Courtney replied to her.

Chris then went to continue on. "If you look at the waters now, you will notice a boat coming, with one of the two returning campers." When everyone saw who this was, they were surprised.

"No way, that can't be…" Trent tried to talk.

Peyton looked at the waters and recognized who the person was. "No, why does she return to the game?"

The person out on the deck had long hair and a dastardly look on her face. This person was none other then…

"Please welcome our returning camper, Heather!" Chris announced.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: Chris, out of all people, you chose HEATHER to come back? What's wrong with you?

**Confessional Ends**

Heather got off the boat and onto the Dock of Shame. Everyone got nervous around her, which wasn't a good sign. "So I see you guys managed to stay, isn't that nice?" Heather said in a rude and sarcastic tone, something that annoyed Noah.

Chris got off the loudspeaker and onto the dock. "Yes people, Heather is back in the game. Plus, welcome back our other returning player, Duncan!"

Tyler started to sweat crazy when he heard that name. Duncan came out onto the deck, looking normal except his piercings were replaced with bandages.

**Confessional Starts**

Tyler: Duncan? Duncan's back in the game? I'M HIDING FOREVER!

Chris: (take's Tyler's collar and pulls him back from window) NO!

Tyler: … (Censored)

**Confessional Ends**

"Yes, but before we clash out in fighting, let's start our challenge!" Chris pointed to seats for everyone, where Ivan was standing in front of a wheel called the Wheel of Misfortune.

"Oh yes, before we start today's challenge, I should mention that all teams are officially dissolved. Now it's everyone for themselves!" Chris pointed out.

Ivan then started to spin the Misfortune wheel. "Duncan! Your first challenge is to stand in front of a hockey net while snapping turtles will be launched at you. Protect yourself. GO!" He said to him as Chef started to hit the turtles. Duncan was able to survive this challenge for ten seconds, and was able to get out safely.

Ivan then went to choose someone else. "Peyton! Your challenge is marshmallow waxing. I will cover your face with hot marshmallows, and you have to handle the pain for ten seconds." Ivan then put the marshmallow on his sister's face.

After ten seconds, Ivan took the marshmallow paste off of Peyton, who didn't complain the entire challenge. "Ok, Peyton!" Chris started talking. "Since you didn't complain once, you get to choose who you want to do a challenge next!"

Peyton had no problem choosing. "Courtney." She decided.

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: Yeah, you're shocked. You were expecting me to choose Heather. Well, as much as I hate her, I admit that she's a pretty powerful player. Her getting eliminated last time was just pure luck. But she can succeed this challenge and I can get eliminated. Courtney is just really bossy and clumsy, so I have no problem getting her eliminated.

**Confessional Ends**

Ivan took another spin at the wheel, and it landed on something painful. "Ouch, watch out Courtney! Your challenge is to stand in a barrel of leeches for ten seconds. GO FOR IT!"

Courtney then started to go into the barrel. After a while, she jumped out.

Everyone started laughing at her. "Oh, Courtney!" Chris started to explain. "You're eliminated, because look how long you were in there!" Chris pointed to a scoreboard that said 09.99999999999999999999 seconds.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Courtney said as she looked at her score. She then went over into her seat and trapped herself into her new "seat".

After that, Ivan took another spin at the wheel. "Tyler! Your challenge is to wear a pair of wooden shorts while enduring a woodpecker." Tyler was able to do this, but since he complained a little bit, he wasn't able to choose who went next.

Some of the other challenges were Peyton getting a nose hair plucked, DJ getting squeezed by a boa constrictor (this getting him out), and Gwen wearing a shirt of live bees.

"Let's make things exciting!" Chris walked over. "Whoever Gwen chooses to do this challenge will have to survive ten seconds in a crate with Sasquatchanakwa!"

Gwen looked around, trying to find a decent choice. "I choose Heather." Gwen decided.

Heather walked into the crate without a care. Ten seconds later, she walked out with a fur purse and matching boots. "I have no idea how she did that, but Heather wins her challenge, which means Gwen, is out!" Gwen then went into her position, not looking happy.

Some other campers got eliminated from different challenges. Trent could not jump over a row of skunks sitting next to rocks, Cody could not handle watching one scene of High School Musical, Harold could not burn his trading card collection, and Tyler wasn't able to maneuver a rock over an obstacle course in a volcano without getting burnt. Duncan also wasn't able to listen to nyan cat for ten whole seconds without getting a seizure.

The remaining campers were Bridgette, Noah, Peyton, and Heather. Peyton's new challenge was to get shocked by electric eels. She was able to do this, but she chose herself to get wrapped for a poison ivy spa treatment, which caused her to get out.

After twenty rounds of different tortures, Bridgette, Noah, and Heather were still left in the game. "Ok, this next challenge is the last challenge, because I am getting tired of this!" Ivan yelled as he spun the wheel one last time. "This challenge goes to Bridgette, who has to last ten seconds on a log with a grizzly bear!"

"Grizzly bear say what?" Bridgette commented.

Bridgette then looked at the grizzly bear, and how he was running on the log. "Bridgette, meet Molotov, who has been the European log rolling champion for the past twelve years. If you fail to do this, Heather and Noah get into a match of rock paper scissors, and the winner wins the challenge, if you win, you automatically win!" Chris told her.

Bridgette didn't know if she could do this. She was about to step on the log when a noise came from behind her. "Wait! I'll do the challenge for her!" Noah got up and jumped right onto the log before anyone could say anything.

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: Wow… Noah took a bear for me. That's so sweet of him.

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: That was really romantic and incredible for Noah to go onto the log and do the challenge for Bridgette. I wonder if Trent would have done something like that for me if I wasn't eliminated so early…

**Next Confessional**

Heather: The people here make me sick.

**Confessional Ends**

The clock started as Molotov started to run, Noah getting into his pace. Molotov then unexpectedly jumped on the log really hard, turning the other way, running at full speed, but Noah was still able to stay on the log. Surprised, the grizzly bear tried to run even faster. Suddenly, a piranha jumped out of the water, which Noah grabbed. He threw it at the grizzly bear's face, which made it go into the water.

"Well, looks like Noah wins today's challenge, which means he has invincibility, and he also wins this sweet trailer full of delicious food!" Chris cheerfully said.

Noah looked at his new trailer as he got the keys, which he gave to Bridgette. "I want you to have it." He said to her.

"But you were the one who dealt with the beast to get this thing! Are you sure you want me to have it?" Bridgette replied.

Noah just smiled. "I don't need a trailer as long as you're still on this island." He replied, which made everyone smile, except Heather.

"That's not fair! That trailer should be mine!" She yelled.

At the Elimination Ceremony, Chris simply showed everyone who they voted for.

**Confessional Starts**

DJ: I'm going with Heather. Sorry girl, but you scare everyone.

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: As much as I want Heather off the island, Courtney has been making me want to kill myself lately. She won't shut up!

**Next Confessional**

Tyler: DUNCAN! I do not want him after me for revenge. Oh no… is he going to hear this? I WANY MY MOMMY! (Gets into a cradle position and rocks back and forth)

**Next Confessional**

Harold: Courtney, please!

**Next Confessional**

Trent: Harold. Lately, he's been having horrible diarrhea and leaves his diarrhea covered underwear on the floor, which I stepped on one the other morning. That's sick, dude!

**Next Confessional**

Bridgette: As much as he's a good friend of mine, Harold needs to leave. He's been grossing us out with his diarrhea. IT'S GROSS!

**Next Confessional**

Noah: When I was on the cruise, I had a dream while I was sleeping where a Harold wouldn't stop grossing us out! Sayonara, dude!

**Next Confessional**

Cody: Harold. I've been getting disturbed by the diarrhea everywhere.

**Next Confessional**

Courtney: I was walking around the island the other day, when Harold threw his crusty underwear right where I was walking. I almost got my new shoes ruined!

**Next Confessional**

Peyton: Why would Heather return anyway? She HAS to go!

**Next Confessional**

Duncan: When I walked into the dude's cabin earlier, there was Harold (Censored) EVERYWHERE! That's disturbing stuff.

**Next Confessional**

Heather: Bye, Peyton.

**Confessional Ends**

When Harold saw all of the feedback, he sadly left the island. Afterwards, everyone had a party in Noah and Bridgette's new trailer, as the couple chose to share the prize with each other.


	16. Search for the Key, Destroy a Life

It was 5:30 in the morning. In the boy's cabin, the only one up was Tyler, as usual. Although, it wasn't for his daily exercise, for it was for his fear of Duncan. In fact, he didn't sleep the entire night. Noah woke up to the sight of his dead tired friend.

"Did you stay up the entire night?" Noah asked.

Tyler nodded his head. "Hey, shouldn't you be in your new trailer?" He asked him.

Noah then got up and pointed to a list on the wall. "This is where the guys can sign up and spend the night with me in the trailer every other night. There's one bunk bed, where the visitor sleeps on the bottom while I go on the top." He then saw the trailer in the distance. "Bridgette's day was yesterday, and I think she took Gwen since I heard the complaints of Courtney, Heather, and Peyton in the other cabin."

Tyler smiled when he heard this. "Can I please be your first guest? Me being guest in trailer means no Duncan, right?"

Noah saw Tyler's condition, and didn't want that again. "Sure, you can come with me tonight."

Tyler then embraced his friend in a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you!" He cried, this waking everyone else up, except Duncan.

Thirty minutes later, Chris went onto the loudspeaker. "CAMPERS, GO TO THE FANCY STAGE NOW!" Everyone went to the fancy stage where Chris was in a pirate costume. "Campers, today you will find a key to a treasure chest. You will each get clues, and you can get your keys, or be chickens. Your choice."

Duncan was confused. "So if we get the key, we open the chest with it?" He said.

Chris nodded. "Ok, so Ivan has a bucket full of clues. Go get your clue and start to find your keys.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: At my stay in Playas Des Losers, I got a personal trainer and got a bit stronger, so, watch out everyone. Heather's back and she's more devious then ever.

**Confessional Ends**

Everyone then reached into the bucket and got their clue. Tyler got a clue saying his key was attached to a bear. Courtney got a clue saying her key was in a bee hive. Heather got a clue saying her key was in Chef's fridge. Gwen's clue says her key is in a skunk hole. Cody's clue said his key was in between two vicious alligators. Duncan's clue says his key was between a flaming hoop. Peyton's clue said her key was guarded by a snake. DJ's said his was on a tree branch. Bridgette's said hers was guarded by a bunny. Trent's key was in the septic tank for the communal washrooms, and Noah's was guarded by three sharks.

"Ok, everyone!" Chris said. "Get your keys and meet back at five o clock eastern standard time!"

Everyone then went to get their keys. First up was Tyler, who snuck into a cave with the bear.

**Confessional Starts**

Tyler: I don't want to sound like a total jerk, but why couldn't Noah get my clue instead? You saw how he took down that bear. So… I got this instead? At least my key isn't attached to a Duncan.

**Confessional Ends**

Tyler peeked at what was in the cave, where he saw a bear with the key around its neck. But something awful happened for Tyler. The bear then slammed himself on the ground for a nap. Tyler then tried to sneak in and get the bear's key, but the bear grabbed him while he was sleeping and made Tyler his teddy bear.

"Crap!" Tyler yelled.

While that was happening, Courtney tried to get her key. "Um, I'm allergic to bees." She said as she tried to get her key. But a bee gave her a sting. "Oh no! Aahhh!" She then ran, leaving her key behind.

The next person who attempted to get their key was Heather. She then went into the kitchen and got the key, but Chef almost noticed her as she climbed out.

Gwen went near the skunk hole, but couldn't stand the smell. "Eww!" She cried.

Trent came over, smelling even worse, his key in hand. "I got my key; just flush the hole out with water."

Gwen did what he said, making her smile. "Thank you, Trent!" She said, rewarding him with their first kiss.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: I honestly thought that no one would like me when I got here. But, I ended up getting my first boyfriend and a bunch of other friends. Nice, Gwen.

**Confessional Ends**

While all of that was happening, Peyton was going for the snake. "Hi, snake. There aren't many snakes that I know of in Sweden, so be gentle, right?" But the snake launched towards her.

Right then, Courtney noticed something. DJ was becoming a more powerful player.

**Confessional Starts**

Courtney: Before Katie left the island, DJ was one of the wimpiest players here. But now, he's much more athletic. He needs to get off the island.

**Confessional Ends**

Courtney then made a meeting with Peyton, who was hurt by the snake. "Ok, so I need help with this plan…"

An hour later, Peyton was in a tree at the top of the Dock of Shame, talking to Katie on the phone. "Ok, so can you watch the show right now? Something is about to happen you might want to see."

DJ went to the Dock of shame, to see Courtney crying. "Courtney, what's wrong?" He asked.

Courtney wiped tears away. "You don't want to know."

"Just tell me." He said.

"Ok… Katie has been leaving me messages that are so mean! She says you suck, but I think you're really cool…" Courtney said.

"What about Geoff?" DJ asked.

Peyton just finished talking to Katie. "GO FOR IT!" Peyton yelled as the signal.

Courtney then went and kissed DJ. They kissed for about ten seconds, and Courtney let go. Peyton was on the phone with Katie again, who was heartbroken.

**Confessional Starts**

Peyton: Do I like Courtney? No. She's like Heather, although she's lousy, a major chatterbox, and very annoying. Not that I like Heather better then her. I only agreed to do this so everyone would hate her, and she's GONE.

**Confessional Ends**

Peyton then went around camp and told everyone about what happened, which angered everyone. Five hit and everyone went to their chests.

Tyler went and tried to open his chest, but his key didn't work. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Some of these keys don't work. Sorry." Chris said as Tyler broke his key.

Noah took his key and opened his chest, which contained a bag of chips and a can of soda. Trent got cologne; Cody got a new lamp, and people got other stuff. Courtney opened her chest (she was able to get the key after she threw the hive in water) and got a gift basket, with an invincibility pass.

"Looks like Courtney's our winner!" Chris announced, upsetting everybody.

At the Elimination Ceremony, there were marshmallows on the plate, where Chris just threw them to everybody. "Gwen, Tyler, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, Cody, Courtney, Peyton, Duncan, Heather." The plate was clean, where DJ had no marshmallow.

"Sorry, dude. You'll be missed." Chris announced, as Courtney ate her marshmallow viciously. DJ then got onto the Boat of Losers and left the island.


	17. Hide and Be Sneaky

At Noah and Bridgette's trailer, Tyler woke up before Noah did. He snuck out of the trailer, trying not to wake up his friend, and went off for his hourly jog. When he went around the cabins, he felt refreshed, as he had the best sleep ever last night.

At the girl's cabin, Courtney and Bridgette were outside, watching Tyler jog as they were going around Courtney's reward from the last challenge. "This iced tea they have in here is very good. I've heard of it before, but sadly, they sell none where I live." Courtney commented.

"Oh, they have tons of these where I live. Although I don't drink them often, as I am a surfer." Bridgette replied.

Five minutes later, Heather walked outside. "Good morning, competitors!" She said in a calm tone as she stretched. Courtney frowned at the sight of her, indicating that she didn't like her.

When Heather was about to go take a shower, she noticed that Bridgette was drinking a cherry flavored soda, right next to Courtney. Before she went ahead, she pretended to trip over Courtney, when Bridgette's drink spilled all over Courtney, and the new outfit she was wearing. Surprisingly, Courtney thought that this was Bridgette's fault.

"Oh my gosh, you just ruined my new outfit!" Courtney yelled at Bridgette. Heather slid a smile as she went to the showers.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: As always, a plan of mine has a smooth start. That means if I get invincibility and this plan goes well, Bridgette is gone. Or even better, Bridgette might get invincibility, which I doubt, and I can convince everyone to vote off COURTNEY.

**Next Confessional**

Courtney: Oh, I thought Bridgette and I were friends. Well clearly not, now that my outfit is red! UGGHHH!

**Confessional Ends**

Afterwards, Chris announced the next challenge by starting with "CAMPERS, GO TO THE DOCK OF SHAME, NOW!"

After everyone got to the dock, Chris then announced the challenge. "This challenge is a good old game of hide and seek, where you will get ten minutes to hide before Chef and Ivan will both go after you with water guns. If you get found or hit, you will be brought back here. The last person found or the first person to be found, not get hit, and reach the lifeguard chair, wins invincibility!"

**Confessional Starts**

Tyler: Hide and Seek? Man, I'm a master at this game. Whenever I made my team lose at a sport in all of my sport teams, which was all the time, I would always hide from my parents. One time, I was hidden for so long, that the whole police station in my neighborhood went out looking for me. But I finally revealed myself when the police chief thought I was dead. True story.

**Confessional Ends**

Everyone then went to find their hiding spots. Duncan went in a cave, Gwen went grass camouflage, Tyler and Trent on the main lodge's roof, Peyton was stalking Chef, Heather in Chef's kitchen, Noah on a tree branch, Bridgette behind a rock, and Courtney was having trouble finding a spot. But Cody was nowhere to be found.

Tyler and Trent quickly got bored on the roof, so they decided to talk. "Hi, dude." Tyler quietly greeted him.

"Hey, man." Trent did the same. "Where do you think the others are hiding?"

Tyler looked around, and saw Chef carrying Courtney to the dock. "Well, he got one."

Trent looked over and saw Peyton stalking him. "Hey, does he notice that Peyton is imitating him? Is Peyton a secret mime?" Trent said to Tyler.

While he looked around, Tyler noticed Noah on the branch, with a twig sticking out of his mouth, where he looked like he was in a relaxed position, smile on his face. "Hi, Noah!" Tyler quietly called. Noah opened his eyes and waved back.

Behind the rock, the only thing noticeable was Bridgette's hair. Chef walked past the rock, where Courtney noticed the blonde hair. "CHEF! CHEF! THERE'S SOMEONE HIDING OVER THERE!"

"If you're talking about that girl from Sweden, she is not stalking me!" He grumpily replied to her.

"No! It's Bridgette!" Courtney's help was able to grab another camper without invincibility.

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: Wow, ever since this morning after Heather pushed her into me, Courtney has not been treating me so well. It was an accident that I spilt the soda on her, and a good friend should know that!

**Confessional Ends**

After Bridgette was rounded, the total campers gotten so far were Courtney and Bridgette. "Aw, poor you." Chris looked at them. "Good job, Chef."

"Well, I'm gonna cook something now, because I'm hungry!" Chef walked to his kitchen, his water gun still in hand.

Right then, Chris noticed Peyton stalking Chef, but he decided to keep it a secret, as it would be more entertaining. "This is getting good." Chris whispered to the losers. Bridgette nodded her head in agreement as Courtney glared at her angrily.

Trent and Tyler were still clinging onto the roof, where whey saw Chef walk into his kitchen. "Well, Chef didn't notice us." Trent whispered to Tyler.

"Yeah… but shouldn't there be someone else hunting us down?" Tyler wondered.

Trent thought about it and shook his head. "I don't think so."

Right then, they thought they heard a climbing noise. Both started to scramble on the roof quickly in fear, when they thought it was over, they calmed down.

That was when both of them noticed Ivan on the top of the roof along with them, two water guns in his hands.

"Oh, it's just Ivan!" Tyler said. But Ivan took his water guns and squirted the guys so hard, they fell on the roof. Ivan then took the two losers by their collars and ran to the Dock of Shame.

Chris was waiting when Ivan, Trent, and Tyler arrived. "Congratulations you two, for miserably failing!" Chris said as Trent and Tyler sighed. "Four down, six to go!"

**Confessional Starts**

Tyler: Nope, my awesome skills didn't work this time.

**Confessional Ends**

Chef was preparing himself a sandwich, when Heather smelled the food and started to get hungry. _Ugh, I didn't eat anything all day. _She thought. That was when her stomach flared a growl. Chef heard it and squirted her, getting her out.

Chef sat down with a wet Heather forced to sit next to him, eating his sandwich. Heather then heard giggling. She then looked at the ceiling, where Peyton was hiding.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: This system works.

**Confessional Ends**

Heather took the pepper, opened it up, and threw it in the air, this making Peyton sneeze. Chef noticed her and tried to get her. This battle took a while, to the point where Chef, Heather, and Peyton were running towards the Dock of Shame.

"You think you can get me, well think again!" Peyton then jumped into the water. There, she noticed Cody, breathing through a snorkel disguised as a plant. Peyton decided to keep this a secret, as she thought it was one cool hiding spot.

Peyton then climbed out of the water, only to get shot by Chef's water gun. "Peyton, face it, you're out." Chris told her as she stood with the five other losers.

Ivan was walking near the cave, trying to find other campers, when he heard a cough. He recognized this as Duncan and shot him with water.

"Aw man, you got me!" Duncan growled.

**Confessional Starts**

Ivan: In an earlier episode, Peyton mentioned that she took sharp shooting lessons. I took those with her, and unlike her, who sucked; I'm a MASTER at it. I can shoot a cheetah running a hundred miles per hour in an open plain with one bullet and my eyes closed. But I choose not to do that, since I get sunburn easily.

**Confessional Ends**

Ivan and Duncan were walking in the forest when Ivan noticed Noah up on the tree branch. He squirted the water and successfully captured him. They were both sent to the Dock of Shame with the other losers, where Chef has also captured Gwen.

"Well, it looks like… hey, we're missing someone!" Chris noticed. Everyone went searching for Cody, except Ivan, who was searching for Cody and randomly shooting water everywhere.

Ivan eventually ran out of water. He went to refill it in the water, when Cody suddenly jumped out of the water. Unfortunately for Ivan, his water gun wasn't refilled in time before Cody hopped on the chair, giving him invincibility.

Chris came back to announce this. "Looks like Cody is our lucky winner of invincibility!"

At the Elimination Ceremony, Chris decided to make a twist to things. "Cody, you won, so today, I'm allowing you to choose who gets to eliminate tonight's lucky loser!"

Cody was confused. "Wait, so I get to choose who gets to pick tonight's eliminated camper? Can I just choose tonight's eliminated camper?"

Chris thought about it, but shook his head. "Here's what happens. Choose wisely, because the first camper with the name you say, whether you choose them or not, automatically gets this opportunity. So don't mess up. Plus, don't choose yourself."

Cody looked around the campfire, trying his best not to say any names. "No, I shouldn't pick her, don't choose him, and never choose Courtney to do it…" Cody realized what he did there and face palmed himself.

"Yes! I get to choose! I choose…" Courtney looked around, where she saw Bridgette and Noah sitting next to each other, which gave Courtney the ultimate plan of revenge. "Noah." She finished.

**Confessional Starts**

Courtney: YES! I finally got some awesome revenge! GO COURTNEY! WOO HOO!

**Next Confessional**

Bridgette: Noah? NOAH?! COURTNEY, HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE CLOSE, BUT IT TURNS OUT YOU'RE A COPY OF HEATHER. I HATE YOU, YOU (Censored)!

**Confessional Ends**

"NO! NOAH!" Cody and Tyler ran over, giving their friend a major goodbye.

Before he boarded the boat, Bridgette came over to Noah. "You did a really good job on this game. If people call you a loser, you'll always be a winner in my heart."

Noah smiled at his girlfriend. "Look. You are a powerful player, and I want you to fight until the end. I'll be by your side the whole time." The two embraced in one last hug before he left the island. Although, when stepping on the boat, he turned to Bridgette. "Plus, tell Courtney that she's going to be Owen sized if she continues to eat those victory marshmallows like a hog."

When Noah's boat left, Courtney walked up behind Bridgette. "Well, you didn't see that, did you? If you don't want to split up with know it all again, DON'T DRENCH ME IN SUGAR WATER!"

Bridgette just burst out in tears and left for the cabin. Everyone else at the campfire gave Courtney an evil glare.

A couple of minutes later, Peyton came into the girl's cabin. "Hi, do you want to see something?" She asked Bridgette, who was all alone with her face in a pillow.

"What is it?" She asked in between chokes.

Peyton took out a piece of rolled up paper and showed it to Bridgette. "I've been planning this for a while. I was saving it for either Heather or Courtney. I was hoping to do it on Heather, but I see that you're upset, and I could use help on this. You know that they say four hands are better then two." She then held out her hand to Bridgette. "This is going to be guaranteed revenge on Courtney. Are you in?"

Bridgette wiped tears away as she grabbed Peyton's hand, smiling a little bit. "I'm in." She whispered in reply.


	18. That's Off the Chain!

When Bridgette went into her trailer last night, she took Peyton with her. For Peyton has told her that there's revenge in store for Courtney.

"Well, I got Ivan to tell me what today's challenge was. You have to build your own bike and race with someone else's. Then you have to use your own bike if it goes through the finish line to win invincibility." Peyton explained.

"Wait, how did you get Ivan to tell you what the challenge is?" Bridgette asked her new friend. "Is he not allowed to tell you?"

Peyton then took out something that looked like a key. "I made a copy of Ivan's key for his lodge, then I turned the volume on his TV to it's loudest until he told me."

Bridgette laughed at that. "Wow, so how are we going to get revenge?"

Peyton then showed Bridgette the plan once again. Bridgette agreed to do this. "Perfect." Peyton's reply was.

A couple of minutes later, Chris called everyone to the arts and crafts center. "Ok, so everyone is going to have to build their own bike and… well, you'll see what happens next."

Peyton walked up to Courtney with a friendly hello. "Hi there, Courtney! Can I build your bike? I need to strengthen my skills to build my bike."

**Confessional Starts**

Courtney: Peyton? Wants to build my bike? As much as I think that she's up to something, I wasn't going to pass an opportunity NOT to build a bike.

**Confessional Ends**

Everyone was making their bikes unique in their own way. After they were done, Chris went to check them out. First up was Gwen's bike.

"It's called the Midnight Bat Wing." Gwen commented.

Chris smiled at this bike. "Unique. Let's see… Tyler's?"

Tyler's bike looked as normal as ever. It looked more boring than a regular bike. "Dude, seriously? This is lame."

"The Thunder Rage is as plain as possible so it gets more speed. I tried painting it, but the yellow spray can was low." Tyler explained.

Chris ignored at as he went to Trent's. "Cool! What's this?"

Trent pointed to a stereo in the back, with racer like music playing. "It's called the Mood Tune. Whatever environment the rider's in, the stereo automatically responds by playing music that fits the scene." He explained.

"That is so cool!" Chris went on to Bridgette's bike, which was blue and had a weird machine right next to the handles. "What's this?"

Bridgette pointed to the weird machine. "This is the Ocean Treasure. You can give controls to this machine, like "Make sure you can work underwater" and it will automatically do it. I got the idea from Noah."

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: Yeah, I'm still VERY mad at Courtney for what happened in the last challenge. I hope Peyton's plan works. Courtney voted off Noah! She is going to PAY!

**Confessional Ends**

Chris then went on to the next bike, which was Cody's. "Wow… what is this?"

"I call it the Aerial Pilot. This thing can fly!" Cody explained.

Chris nodded his head as he went to Courtney's. "This… is the Revenge Mobile. I got a secret surprise in here for the final challenge!" Courtney explained.

**Confessional Starts**

Courtney: Yeah, I have no idea what Peyton did to my bike, or how she named it. But it looks promising, so I'll stick with it.

**Confessional Ends**

The next bike Chris checked was Peyton's. "This is the glorious Snow Shredder! It's used for shoveling snow out of the way, but it also works on dirt, mud, and grass! Plus, oil spills."

Chris had no idea how she could fit that much in one bike. Next was Duncan's motorcycle. "Yeah, this thing is called the Dreaded Chain, so everyone should forfeit now, because I got this." Duncan explained.

The last bike was Heather's. "This bike is called Little Victory, since it only weighs two pounds. It's guaranteed to win." Heather commented.

Chris then put the names of every contestant in a hat. "Ok, so how the first round works is everyone chooses a name out of a hat, and then they get the person's bike. Whoever's bikes cross the finish line wins the final challenge."

Everyone chose names, and then got on someone else's bike. Gwen got the Ocean Treasure, Bridgette got the Thunder Rage, Tyler got the Snow Shredder, Peyton got the Revenge Mobile, Courtney got Little Victory, Heather got the Mood Tune, Trent got the Dreaded Chain, Duncan got Aerial Pilot, and Cody got the Midnight Bat Wing.

"Ok, everyone! Start racing!" Chris yelled.

Trent bursted off first, since the Dreaded Chain was one heck of a speed machine. He couldn't control it to the point where he crashed it, making Duncan disqualified. Duncan saw his bike right in front of it, and before anything else could happen, Cody was disqualified. Cody saw his bike's condition, causing a three way wipeout, Gwen getting disqualified.

Gwen was speeding by on the Ocean Treasure. It was the first bike to make it to the finish, making Bridgette qualify for the final round. "YOU'RE WELCOME, BRIDGETTE!" Gwen yelled as Bridgette was trying to get the Thunder Rage over to the finish.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: I already know that I'm disqualified from the final round, but Bridgette's bike was so easy to control. All I did was yell "Go faster!" at it repeatedly and eventually won.

**Next Confessional**

Peyton: Thank you Gwen, for making Courtney's revenge so much easier.

**Confessional Ends**

The people who successfully made it to the finish were Bridgette, Peyton, Tyler, and Heather. This made Tyler, Courtney, Peyton, and Trent also go to the final round.

The final round had the bikes the Ocean Treasure, the Thunder Rage, the Snow Shredder, the Revenge Mobile, and the Mood Tune. "Ok, so the rules are, the final person to cross the finish line is automatically eliminated, no marshmallows. Just board the boat and leave the island." Chris explained. "GO!"

Everyone sped off. At one point in the track, Bridgette and Peyton both pounded into Courtney, making her go into a montage of crazy explosives. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" She asked.

Right then, Tyler and Trent both made it to the finish line in a tie, giving them invincibility. "We have to go quicker." Peyton told Bridgette. They both sped behind Courtney, who was clearing the way for them.

Courtney was having major trouble going through the oil slick, while Peyton cleared a path with her bike, Bridgette behind her.

"Oh, they think they can get past me. BUT I GOT A SURPRISE!" Courtney yelled as she released the surprise, which was green jelly yelling square in her face.

Courtney's bike backed up into an explosive that wasn't yet set off. It exploded just as Bridgette and Peyton crossed the finish line, resulting in Courtney's elimination.

"LOOKS LIKE OUR LUCKY LOSER TODAY IS COURTNEY!" Chris announced. Although, he couldn't find her anywhere.

That was when Courtney revealed herself, she being bald.

Courtney touched her head and noticed no hair. "What happened? Am I bald?"

Chris, along with everyone else, laughed at this. "Yes, you are bald. You are also eliminated. Leave the island, now."

Courtney couldn't believe this. She started to tackle Chris, but Chef and Ivan grabbed her arms and dragged her to the boat. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS… I HAVE LAWYERS! I AM SO GOING TO SUE!" She blurted out as the boat took her away.

"YES! PEYTON AND BRIDGETTE RULE!" Gwen cheered.

Heather even chuckled at the moment. "Everyone's been saying I would be the bald one. Liars."

Everyone then had a party at the trailer for Courtney's elimination.


	19. How to Survive a Horror Movie

It was the night after the last challenge, and everyone decided to watch a movie. Like you would expect with all horror movies, the remaining couples in the game were sitting next to each other. Gwen was beside Trent, although she wouldn't get scared. Duncan and Peyton (who became a couple that morning) were beside each other, while Tyler and Bridgette were both holding pictures of Lindsay and Noah so they weren't lonely.

"No! Those two are idiots for making out in the woods!" Heather scoffed.

They were up to the part in the movie where the psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook were about to attack the couple making out. Then it happened.

Tyler dropped his picture of Lindsay and ran around screaming. Bridgette held her picture of Noah close, while Trent jumped into Gwen's arms, and Heather just laughed. "I knew those two were idiots!" Heather laughed.

"Uh, guys…" Cody looked around. "Has anybody noticed Chris anywhere?"

**Confessional Starts**

Cody: I haven't been my usual self ever since Noah got voted off. You can say that I have been more… observant. I mean, I would be the goofball who would be immature while Noah would warn me about everything going on. But now that he's gone… I need to be cautious.

**Confessional Ends**

Everyone else then looked around. They then heard his voice in the distance at the Dock of Shame. "EVERYONE! OVER HERE!" He yelled as the remaining campers ran over.

Chef was on a boat, panicked look on his face, while Chris had his luggage with him. "Hi everyone! Welcome to today's challenge!" There then was an awkward silence.

"Uh, hello! What _is _the challenge?" Heather demanded.

Chris looked around. "Oh no, I think he's after me. Well, I don't have time to tell you now, but here's advice. Be cautious." He then hopped on the boat, leaving only a small backpack from his luggage behind, leaving the island.

Everyone had no idea what was going on. It was silent for a while…

Until everyone heard the sound of a purring chain saw from about twenty miles away.

Everyone had a terrified look on their face. Except Heather, who just burst out laughing. "Oh wow, guys. Don't fall for another one of Chris's tricks!"

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: I'm not an idiot, Chris, I know you're up to something. I mean, for one thing, IVAN wasn't on the boat with you and Chef, although he clearly should have. Plus, you are a terrible actor.

Chris: (pauses feed) HEY! (Replays feed)

Heather: So, stop trying to fool us, because it just won't work.

**Confessional Ends**

Cody then noticed the backpack left behind. "Whoa! What's this?" He pulled out a note with sloppy handwriting and a torn end.

To whomever this falls into the hands of,

First of all, if you're on Camp Wawanakwa, be careful, you never know what might be lurking in the woods. Plus, ALWAYS stay in groups. By the time you're reading this, I might already be captured by the psycho living in these woods. Or not. Who knows?

Just be careful, and remember, he can pop out when you least expect it…

Signed,

Your pal

Heather read this over and made a face. "This was obviously written by Chris, I mean, just look at this! I'm getting a facial!" She then walked off.

"Are you sure you want to get that facial at this time?" Duncan asked her. "When there's a psycho killer with a chainsaw and A HOOK roaming around?" He said as he flashed out a fake hook.

Heather continued to walk off while Bridgette looked at the note. "Maybe we should find someplace safe to be."

Trent agreed to that. "Maybe we should."

Everyone went over to the campfire, when Gwen took Trent away from the others, the two starting to walk into the woods.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: You guys out there might think I'm crazy, but I've watched millions of horror movies, and I know how to survive one.

**Confessional Ends**

Back at the campfire, everyone except Gwen, Trent, and Heather were gathered around. Peyton made a list of all of the people and crossed Heather off.

"Ok. So the rules to surviving a horror movie." Peyton started to go through them. "Number one. Don't go off alone. Number two. If you do go off on your own, never go into the woods. Number three. If you do go into the woods, never ever, _ever _make out in the woods, or you will die there. Where are Gwen and Trent?" Peyton asked.

Duncan looked around and replied. "Breaking rules one through three."

Back at the woods, Gwen and Trent were walking together. "So, my friend just made a fit and broke his new guitar. I ended up fixing it, now he's my official bodyguard, although I couldn't bring him with me." Trent started telling Gwen.

"That's cool. Maybe we should find the other's soon." Gwen pointed out.

Trent then sat on a rock, with Gwen besides him. "Well, I don't see a psycho killer." Trent said as the couple started to share a kiss.

What the couple didn't notice was a figure was walking up towards them, with a chain saw in his hand, and a hockey mask covering his face. The two looked up and noticed the long blonde hair around the mask, as the psycho killer started up his chain saw, with his hook hand. This freaked both of them out, as the killer chased them into a tent, where Chris and Chef were laughing.

"Guys, calm down!" Chris pointed to the killer. "It's just Ivan!" He announced as Ivan revealed himself through the mask, waving his hook hand at the both of them.

Trent shivered. "You just scared me."

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: You might think that I'm stupid for not noticing that the killer was just Ivan. Well, for starters, his hair color was hard to see tonight. Plus, his accent makes him sound more threatening. That's pretty cool.

**Confessional Ends**

Back at the campfire, Peyton furiously scribbled off Gwen and Trent, and started to go through more rules. "Ok, so remember to NEVER shower alone." She told everyone. She then noticed something odd. "Where's Tyler and Cody?"

Bridgette started to participate. "Well, Tyler had to go to the bathroom, so he took Cody with him."

Peyton groaned at this and crossed off their names. "Well, it obvious we are never going to see them again. Every horror movie expert knows that the geek is the main victim after the big, lovable jock."

At the washroom, Tyler was giving Cody rules. "Ok, so you will NOT leave. Not if you hear a psycho, not if you see a psycho. Got it?"

Cody laughed. "Don't worry, I won't leave." Tyler then gladly went into the washroom, while Cody was watching.

**Back at the tent**

Chris: Cue the ice cream truck!

**Back to washroom**

Cody heard the tune of the ice cream truck. "Ice cream? NO WAY!" Cody ran off, ignoring Tyler's orders.

In the washroom, Tyler saw Heather, who was wrapped up in towels, with a facial on, shaving her legs. "AAAHHHH!" Tyler screamed.

"Tyler! It's just me, Heather!" she replied to him.

There was an awkward silence, but Tyler wasn't taking any chances. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He bursted out, heaving a hole in the wall.

Few minutes after that, Tyler arrived at the tent, just to have Gwen slap him. "Dude, you never encountered Ivan?! LAME!" Chris protested.

"Wait, Ivan's a psycho killer?!" Tyler nervously asked, making Chris annoyed.

A little while later, Heather started off the shower. She heard a noise coming from outside. "Not funny, Duncan!" She yelled. "Seriously, knock it off! I SWEAR, I'LL…" Heather stepped outside just to encounter Ivan in his psycho costume. That was when Heather wounded up in the tent, wearing nothing but a green face and towels.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: NOT COOL, CHRIS!

**Confessional Ends**

Back at the campsite, Peyton noticed Bridgette's disappearance. "Where is she?" Peyton asked Duncan, the only other person at the campfire.

"She got hungry, so she went to get some grub." Duncan said as Peyton crossed her name off, angry that her boyfriend was the only one who listened to her the entire time.

At Chef's kitchen, Bridgette found brownies and started to eat them. When she was about to leave, she encountered Ivan, who captured her.

Back at the tent, Bridgette and the other eliminated campers were snacking on brownies. "Sad wipeout, but you get major points for bringing brownies!" Chris cheered.

At the campfire, Duncan accidentally set the list on fire, where Peyton went to get some water for it. When she went off, Duncan saw Ivan's figure at the Dock of Shame.

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: Oh, sweet! Me battling a psycho. I've been waiting for this moment my entire life!

**Confessional Ends**

Back at the tent, where Cody was recently eliminated, they watched all of the action back on the screens. Duncan then took the mask off, revealing Ivan. "YES! I WIN THE CHALLENGE!" Duncan cheered. That was what he thought.

At Chef's kitchen, Peyton was having a sandwich, when a killer appeared behind her, but this wasn't Ivan. At the tent, everyone noticed what was going on and dashed over to the sight.

Peyton turned around to see company. "Hey, buddy. Want a sandwich?" She asked.

Right then, everyone else barged in. "WATCH OUT, THAT'S A REAL PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK!"

Peyton didn't look surprised as she ripped the mask off of him, where he started to complain. "Hey, that was so uncalled for! I was treated much better in prison!" He walked off.

At the Elimination Ceremony, Chris just announced everything without anybody voting. "Ok, so Peyton is out winner of invincibility, while the person leaving the island tonight is Tyler, for being the only person not to get eliminated by a killer of any sort."

Everybody hugged Tyler as he left the island, with few campers remaining.


	20. Wawanakwa gone Wild!

In the morning, everyone was walking around the area when Duncan got trapped by a rope. "Somebody help!" He yelled. That was when everyone else got trapped by a big cage.

Chris walked by, laughing. "Good morning, campers!" He got everyone out of their traps. "So, go to the Dock of Shame, where we have your next challenge."

Everyone arrived at the Dock of Shame, where Chris was holding a bucket full of planks. "Today, you will choose a plank out of this bucket. Each plank has an animal. You will have to hunt that animal without harming it." He explained.

"Caught one." Gwen joked as she grabbed Heather's wrist.

Heather quickly took back her wrist. "Don't touch me, creep!" She hissed at Gwen.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: I knew I would make it into the final seven. I'm also pretty sure that I'm the favorite to win, because have you seen who's left? There's weird Goth girl, a not quite famous musician, a surfer who's dating someone out of her league, a gap in teeth child, a criminal, and Peyton. The only thing going for her is that she barely has any flaws. Oh wait, she has flaws. She has a terrible taste in friends, especially boyfriends. Her accent is hard to understand and her outfit is ugly.

**Confessional Ends**

"Ok, so choose your animal!" Chris announced.

"Wait! Is there an otter in there? Because I don't want anybody going after Cinna!" Cody complained.

Chris shook his head. "Just choose one." He said.

Everyone chose their cards and announced them.

"Chipmunk." Trent chose.

"Frog." Cody announced.

"Raccoon." Duncan held his up.

"Duck?" Gwen questioned.

"Beaver." Bridgette said.

"Sweet! Deer!" Peyton yelled.

Heather scoffed once she saw hers. "A BEAR?! Are you kidding me?"

Chris shrugged. "It's the only animal left." He said to her as everyone else laughed.

**Confessional Starts**

Bridgette: As much as I want that bear to maul Heather's head off, it would have been funnier if a bear would have mauled Courtney's bald head. That's what you got for separating me with my Noah!

**Next Confessional**

Peyton: HA! Look who's got it going for them now!

**Confessional Ends**

"Ok, so you have two minutes to take anything from Chef's store with three pieces of Chef Cash from Ivan's boot camp. GO!" Chris each handed out the Chef Cash and everyone went hunting for their deals.

Gwen found a net, but Heather grabbed it from her. "Oh no. This is mine."

They both fought over it until Gwen found some duck food. Heather tripped and kept her net, while Gwen gave up her Chef Cash for the food. Everyone else got their materials and went hunting.

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: I saw that Heather had to catch a BEAR. That is seriously awesome, but I thought this would be a great start to an alliance.

**Confessional Ends**

Duncan went up to Heather, with deer antlers and tail in hand. "Here's your ticket to bear." He said.

Heather gagged at the sight of him. "Ugh, shouldn't you be out with your little girlfriend?" She asked him.

He then grinned. "Suit yourself. But if you fail to hunt bears, you have two options. First, you can get eaten alive. Or, come and find me. Your choice, bear hunter." He then stormed off with chainsaw in hand.

Gwen was leaving food on the ground for the duck she was attempting to capture. "Come on duck, get the food." Right when she was about to capture the duck, it ran away.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: Huh. Last time I checked, ducks WADDLED.

**Confessional Ends**

Trent was climbing a tree, attempting to capture a chipmunk. "Come here, chipmunk." He said, as the chipmunk bit his nose.

Bridgette was swimming in the water and found a beaver dam. She went up it, to see beavers having dinner. "Hi, beavers! Can I take one of you to a cage?" She asked politely. In response, the beavers started whacking her with their tails.

Cody was approaching his frog with cautious care, which led him to slipping in a puddle.

**Confessional Starts**

Cody: … (Censored) frogs.

**Confessional Ends**

Peyton was traveling the woods when she encountered a deer. She aimed for it with her tranquilizer gun, although she ended up hitting a bird. "Sorry, bird!" She yelled.

Duncan found a raccoon on the middle of the woods, where the raccoon glared at him as he caught it. "Sweet, a raccoon!" He yelled as more started to appear and transform into a robot.

Heather was traveling the campfire pit near the cage for bear supplies, when Gwen came running while flailing duck food around. "OPEN THE CAGE!" She yelled. Heather opened the cage as the duck ran inside and the cage door was shut.

Chris came by, smile on his face. "Looks like Gwen is our lucky winner!"

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: YES! I won the dinner. Now let's see… serve me Duck Soup, Peking Duck, Duck a l'orange, chocolate mousse… no, chocolate Duck.

**Confessional Ends**

Gwen was about to start her dinner when some other campers came by. Duncan and his raccoon. Trent and his chipmunk, Bridgette and three beavers (this got her a bowl of soup from Gwen's dinner). Cody then came by with the frog.

"Looks like Heather and Peyton have yet to capture their animal." Chris announced. "You might want to hurry up with that bear." Chris reminded her.

Duncan then came over with the deer antlers. "I have nothing better to do, and you don't want to be eliminated, do you?"

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: I find this a win-win situation. If Heather loses, she gets eliminated and possibly mauled by a bear. If she wins, she still gets chased by a bear, and if we're lucky, she'll have some injuries.

**Confessional Ends**

In the woods, Peyton was still trying to find a deer. She then found two pairs of antlers. "BANZAI! LET'S GET SOME DEER!" She yelled as she shot a dart at the deer, hitting it.

Duncan walked over to see his girlfriend happily celebrating her victory. "Hey, have you seen Heather?" He asked her.

Peyton looked around and replied. "Not anywhere in here."

An unconscious Heather then fell to the ground, a dart in her butt. "Awesome!" Duncan laughed at this.

At the Elimination Ceremony, There was one marshmallow left, the final two being Gwen and Peyton. With Gwen being the winner of the last challenge, she got the marshmallow.

"Well, it was nice knowing you guys. See ya!" She said as she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	21. Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon

It was the morning and the final six campers were doing their own thing. Gwen was observing her competition, not in a good mood.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: The person creasing me the most right now? Cody. He's like a little brother. A _really_ annoying little brother. Plus, his crush on me is kind of creepy. Seriously, will he get the fact that it's NEVER going to happen?

**Confessional Ends**

Chris then walked up to all of the campers. "Well, here are the final six!" He announced. "It must suck to be you, Ezekiel, Sadie, Owen, Izzy, Beth, Eva, Lindsay, and Heather, who's back in the game. Continuing on, Leshawna, and Duncan, who's also back in the game. It should also suck to be Katie, Geoff, Justin, Harold, DJ, Noah, Courtney, Tyler, and Peyton!"

Some competitors complained about that comment. "Noah's amazing!" Bridgette yelled at him.

"I agree with her!" Cody said. "He and Tyler are my best friends!"

"Peyton is seriously one hot chick. This vulture should have gotten voted off instead." Duncan said, pointing at Heather.

Chris laughed at everyone. "Ok, so in today's challenge, you will be partnered up with someone of the opposite gender for three events. You will be handcuffed to each other, and when you both win a challenge, you can ask for this key. Or deny it. Your choice."

Everyone first arrived at the dining hall, where Ivan was holding three pairs of handcuffs. "Ok, so Cody and Gwen will be one group." Chris said as Ivan handcuffed them, Cody happy and Gwen not. "Bridgette and Trent will be another group." The two really didn't care as they got handcuffed.

Duncan and Heather were not happy looking at each other. "NO!" They screamed in synch, also creeped out by that. They got handcuffed together in misery.

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: Out of all people, I'm forced to be handcuffed with Heather.

Heather: (glares at him)

**Confessional Ends**

"The first challenge is a spoon feed! One member of each group will eat the food, while the other feeds it to them with a spoon. Start… NOW!" Chris explained.

Bridgette was letting Trent go with the flow on his food. "You're really lucky." Bridgette started conversation.

Trent was confused by the comment. "Why?" He asked.

"Because your girlfriend is still on the island." Bridgette gave him more food.

Trent understood where that was coming from. "You're still upset about Noah. Don't worry; I'm sure you two will be reunited soon."

"You're a good friend." She said as he continued eating.

With Cody and Gwen, Cody was trying to talk to Gwen, but she kept shoving food in his mouth to shut him up.

"Can you just…" He started while Gwen just plopped some furry pudding in his mouth.

With Duncan and Heather, Heather was forcefully putting various spoonfuls of food into Duncan's mouth without hesitation. "Can I breathe for a minute?" He asked.

In response, Heather dropped her spoon and picked up the tray. "Well, I am not going to lose this challenge. THIS is the only way we can let that happen." She then shoved the tray into Duncan's face.

Chris looked at each tray, where Duncan and Heather's were completely empty. "Well, Looks like the H and D team win this challenge!" He announced.

Chris was relaxing on the beach afterwards, while he forced Ivan to announce the next challenge. "Ok, so the next challenge is to head for Boney Island in a canoe, where a package will be waiting for you." Ivan said as he campers grabbed their canoes.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: I can't handle Cody normally. But being handcuffed to him, riding in a CANOE, gosh! No offense…

Cody: None taken. (Winks at her)

**Confessional Ends**

Heather and Duncan were the first two to successfully make it. They picked up their bag, revealing a tiki doll. "This is a tiki doll right here from Boney Island. It is a cursed tiki doll, so you want to get rid of it." Ivan started. "So, you will see a fire not far from here. One person will piggyback the other, while the other will throw the tiki in the fire as quickly as possible, because remember. The longer you hold on to that doll, the longer you will be cursed."

Bridgette and Trent arrived next and took their package. Same with Cody and Gwen afterwards. "I'll give you a ride." Trent said as Bridgette hopped on his back.

"Come on, Gwen! Get on my back!" Cody said.

Gwen responded by crawling under him and standing back up, revealing Cody on her back. "Now let's go." She said.

Heather jumped on Duncan's back hurtfully after picking up a big boulder, which she threw back on the ground. "OW!" Duncan screamed in pain as he started running.

Bridgette and Trent made it to the fire first, where Bridgette tossed the doll in the fire. "The B and T group are our winners this challenge!" Ivan walked by.

Ivan brought everyone to the final challenge, where there many wooden heads, one of each eliminated camper. "The final challenge was to make a totem pole with the head of Ezekiel on the bottom, with Peyton's head on the top. The order must be of each person eliminated from the island. GO!"

Heather and Duncan started searching through the heads where Heather found her own. "Oh gosh, they got my nose wrong!" She complained.

Chris returned to meet up with everybody else, where he saw Duncan mess around with Peyton's head. "What's this?" He asked, taking the head away, where he saw a D+P carved into it.

Duncan swiped the head back. "Don't you have a show to host?" He complained.

Bridgette and Trent were having trouble as well. Bridgette found Noah's head and hugged it, while Trent was trying to figure out if Katie or Sadie was eliminated first.

Cody and Gwen ended up finishing the totem pole first, everything correct. "The G and C duo win the final challenge!" Chris announced as Cody and Gwen high fived each other.

At the Elimination Ceremony, the final two with no marshmallow were Cody and Gwen. "Ok, I accept my defeat. I'll go now." Gwen said when Chris stopped her.

"Well, Cody is the one who's leaving." Chris said as he gave Gwen the final marshmallow.

At the Dock of Shame, Gwen tried to catch up with Cody. "Cody, wait!" She said. Cody stopped as Gwen hugged him out of shock. "Thanks for being a great friend." She told him.

"Good luck in the final five." He replied as he got off on the boat and left the island.


	22. Haute Camp-ture

Chris McLean and Ivan Berglund both arrived at the Playas Des Losers, Chris wearing his normal clothes, while Ivan was wearing his skiing outfit and a pair of snow goggles. "Dude, why are you in winter wear, its sunny here?!" Chris asked.

"That's why I'm wearing this!" Ivan replied. "I'm a Swede. If I get exposed to the sun, I will get major sunburn, and there is NO WAY I'm putting on sunscreen. Plus, the fact that my eye color is sensitive to the sun doesn't help!"

Chris looked awkwardly at him. "Ok… but you're going to sweat soon." He then realized that they were on the air and snapped himself out. "Ok, welcome to the Playas Des Losers at Total Drama Island! Today, Ivan here will interview all of our eliminated contestants on their opinion on the final five. So stay tuned! While you're tuned, let's see what our eliminated campers are up to!"

At the Playas Des Losers, Ezekiel and Sadie were sitting next to each other in a beach chair, Katie right by them with DJ. Beth was getting a facial, while Cody was trying to get a tan. Eva looked like she was lifting weights, trying to recover from her experience of shopping. Izzy and Owen were making out, the two a couple now. Justin was jumping off the diving board, while Lindsay, being the idiot she is, was looking for Tyler, who she didn't remember what he looked like. Tyler and Noah were sitting by the swim up tiki bar, Noah being glad his girl was in the final five. Courtney was hunting down Harold, who she found out about the rigged votes against Geoff, who was just sitting in the hot tub. Then, Peyton was swimming in the pool right by Tyler and Noah, exposing skin unlike her brother.

"Ok, Ivan! Interview everyone now!" Chris said, shoving a microphone to the now sweaty intern.

Ivan first arrived to Ezekiel, Sadie, Katie, and DJ. Ivan gave up with his skiing outfit and was now wearing a black t shirt, a pair of red and white sweatpants, and a pair of fancy shades. "How would you four describe your time on Total Drama Island?" He asked all four of them.

"I only lasted two episodes, eh." Ezekiel started off. "So, my time was really bad. When I got off at first, I was like 'are you kidding me, bro?' But then Sadie became my girl afterwards."

"Yeah! Being second voted off wasn't so bad, but when I was reunited with Katie, everything was perfect!" Sadie squealed.

"Ditto." Katie and DJ both said.

Ivan looked at the camera with an awkward expression, and ignored that. "So, out of the final five, who would you, want to win?" He asked.

"Don't care as long as it's not Heather." Ezekiel started. "She was the one who got Sadie eliminated, eh?"

DJ pouted at that question. "I don't like to choose favorites, but if I had to choose someone, it would be Duncan, because even tough we weren't on the same team, his dodge ball strategy was hardcore."

Katie and Sadie looked at each other and squealed. "TRENT!" They said in synch. "Because he was so much fun!"

After he heard that, Ivan got immediately creeped out at the fact that they shared a brain and sped off right to Beth, who was relaxing with her facial. "Are you Beth?" He asked.

Beth replied by lifting up a cucumber from her eye. "You're the legendary skiing champion, Ivan Berglund?" She asked in a happy voice.

"Someone knows me!" He raised his arms in the air, and quickly got back to the interview. "Ok, so it's pretty simple, two questions. How was your experience, and who do you want to win out of the final five?"

Beth made no hesitation with her answer. "Short and Trent. Those are your two answers."

The skiing champion then whistled as he walked over to Cody, who was now barbequing, with sunburn. "Looks like someone took a trip to the deep fryer." He commented.

Cody glumly stared down at his chest, which was pink now. "I know." He sighed.

"So basically, how was your time on the island, and who do you want to win?" Ivan asked, turning the microphone over to Cody's pink face.

Cody smiled at those questions. "It was awesome! I was able to stay in the competition longer then both Tyler and Noah, and that's saying something." Cody's enthusiasm face turned into a love struck face. "I really want Gwen to win. She's my world."

Ivan then decided to turn over to Eva, who was now holding a pen and one of her weights. "Ivan Berglund?" She asked in delight. "You're so awesome! Can you sign my weight?"

The skier smiled as he signed the weight, and went on to the questions. "You basically know the questions already."

Eva then thought about it, but had an answer. "My time was good until Chris McLoser decided to take me over to the mall, which I HATE SHOPPING. Plus, I like Duncan's style, so I'm expecting him to win."

Right besides Eva were Izzy and Owen, their faces basically glued together. "Do I need a glue remover for you two?" Ivan asked. Although, Izzy and Owen kept making out.

After ten minutes of watching them make out, Ivan was bored, so he took an air horn and blasted it right in the couple's faces, which freaked them out. "How was both of your times on the island, and who do you want to win?!" He asked aggressively.

"Short and not Heather." The couple said quickly and in synch, as they started to make out again.

Ivan decided to forget those two and move on. There, he saw Justin drying himself with a towel. "Hey, how was your time on the island, and who do you want to win?" Ivan asked as he went towards him.

Justin flashed a smile at the camera and turned to the interviewer. "I'd say my time was decent enough, and I really don't care." He replied as he walked off.

Before Ivan could decide who to go to next, Lindsay ran into Ivan, knocking him into the pool. "Are you Tyler?" Lindsay asked him.

"I'm eight years older then you, princess." Ivan replied. "But, since you're here, how was your…"

Lindsay had a puzzled look on her face. Her reply to the questions was… "How was my what? Plus, TYLER should win!"

"HE'S NOT IN THE GAME ANYMORE!" Everyone yelled at her.

Ivan looked around and saw Tyler and Noah at the swim up tiki bar, having a conversation while Peyton was circling them in the water. "Speaking of Tyler…" Ivan, who was still in the water, got out and walked over to the two, his pants soggy. "You two know the questions, right?"

Tyler and Noah nodded. "Our time at the island was AWESOME!" Noah said, Tyler agreeing. "Plus, Bridgette definitely has my vote. She's incredibly nice and beautiful, she's better then any book that I've ever read. I… miss her."

"Aww…" Everyone replied.

Tyler nodded his head in agreement. "I vote for Bridgette, too. Because she's a great friend."

Right after, Peyton jumped out of the water, frightening her brother. "Hi!" She said as Ivan freaked out and backed away.

"Oh no. I'M interviewing YOU LAST!" He said as he ran over into a bush, where Harold was hiding.

Harold glared at Ivan in fear. "Is Courtney anywhere near here?" He asked, frightened. "She found out about what I did to Geoff."

In reply, Ivan stuck the microphone in his face. "How was your time on the island, and who do you want to win?" He asked.

"Tough choice…" Harold thought about it "But I want Bridgette to win, because she made Courtney bald!"

Right then, Courtney came by with a pole in her hand, and jabbed Harold with it. "YOU HURT MY GEOFF, YOU WILL PAY!" She yelled as she saw Ivan. "Oh, and the answers to my questions are good until I became bald, and I actually want Duncan to win, since he seems like a decent team leader."

Ivan ran out of the bush just as Courtney's wig fell into the bushes. "Geoff! Answers to your questions?" He put the microphone near him.

"My time sucked, and I want Duncan to win." Geoff replied.

Peyton jumped out of the water to get interviewed by her brother. "I believe you have yet to interview me."

"You know the questions." He told her.

Peyton knew what she was about to say. "Even though I wasn't on since the very beginning, I still loved it. Plus, I want my man Duncan to win!" She squealed as she said her boyfriend's name. "By the way, I never expected that I would get my first boyfriend before you got your first girlfriend. I mean, you're twenty four years old, and you have NEVER dated ONE girl before, that's messed…"

Ivan snapped his hand over his sister's mouth. "ZIP IT! JUST BE QUIET ABOUT THAT SECRET THAT THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS ABOUT NOW, OK?"

Right then, Chris walked by. "Here's a surprise twist! Every loser gets the chance to choose out of the final five, who they want voted off!"

Everyone gasped at that. "Since Katie and Sadie are basically the same person, they get to vote first." Ivan suggested.

Sadie started to squeal. "Oh gosh, I miss Bridgette the most!" Right then, a bell chimed.

Katie agreed. "I know! It would be SO much fun to have her here! Definitely Bridgette!" The bell chimed again.

"That's two votes Bridgette!" Chris cheered.

Courtney got puzzled at this, trying to keep her wig in place. "Why are you voting her off?! If you like Bridgette, keep her in!" Another bell chime.

"That's three votes Bridgette." Chris said with a smile.

"What? NO!" Courtney replied.

Noah angrily glared at her. "You're just voting off my girlfriend to spite me." He said as he hit her.

The two angrily slap fighted each other until they fell into the pool. "Next voter: Lindsay." Ivan said.

Lindsay then chuckled. "Don't worry! I'm not going to say Bridgette!" She smiled, not knowing that the bell chimed.

DJ got mad at that. "LINDSAY!" He angrily said.

Lindsay got confused. "No, you can't vote for me! You have to vote for someone that's still in the game, like Bridgette!" The bell chimed yet again.

Izzy decided to fix this. "C'mon guys! Don't say Bridgette!" She said, as the bell chimed and she covered her mouth.

"That's six votes Bridgette!" Chris announced.

A parrot flew by, hearing everything. "Awk! Bridgette!" It said as the bell chimed.

"NO!" Everyone replied to the parrot.

Tyler got ticked at the results and marched over to Chris. "Chris, that was a parrot! It doesn't even know who Bridgette is!" He said as the bell chimed again.

"Awk! Polly want a Bridgette!" The parrot said, as the bell chimed. Tyler slapped his forehead as he heard that.

At the entrance to Playas Des Losers, Bridgette noticed Noah, where she ran over and hugged him. It looked like she didn't mind her elimination.


	23. Camp Castaways

It was the morning. The four remaining campers, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, and Heather were all awake in their cabins. Gwen was glaring at Heather angrily.

"What? Glaring at me like that won't bring Bridgette back." Heather told her. "Although it will give you wrinkles, so you might want to stop. Oops, too late."

In reply, Gwen gave Heather a slap that made her arm have a hand print mark on it. "Whatever. I have to get some grub." Gwen explained. As she was about to leave the cabin, she fell in water. "Uh, Heather, you might want to see this…"

Heather looked outside and noticed the water. "Yip!" She yelped. "Who forgot to fix the water faucets? That's gross, Chris!"

Out of the boy's cabin, Duncan came out, him almost stepping in water. "What happened here?" He asked.

"Where's Trent?" Gwen asked.

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: (asleep in confessional, wakes up) Wha? Oh! I must have crashed in the confessional. Better get out. (Wipes drool off of face)

**Confessional Ends**

When Trent opened the door, he saw water crawling in the confessional. "AH!" He slammed the door shut once he saw the blue.

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: I'm at home in bed! I'm at home in bed! Mommy? Where's my blankie?

… Did I just say that on International TV? (Hides below confessional in shame)

**Confessional Ends**

"I can't get my face wet, I have bandages on and my wounds haven't healed yet!" Duncan explained. "THANKS A LOT, TYLER!"

Heather was getting onto the top bunk of a bed, which was now swimming in water. "HOW THE FUDGE DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?" She screamed.

Gwen smiled as she saw something other then blue. "Hey, I see land!" She pointed out. Everyone swam over to shore, happy as ever.

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: Chris, get me out of here, or I swear, I will (CENSORED)!

(Confessional reaches shore, this causing the confessional to knock over)

Trent: OW! (After falling out of the confessional)

**Confessional Ends**

When Trent got up from his wipeout, he noticed that he was on land.

Back over with the rest of the final four, everyone got into an argument. "THAT'S IT, I'M TRAVELING ALONE!" Heather angrily walked away from everyone else.

When Heather was traveling alone, she found a tree house, happy with her luck. "Yes! I got some… AHH!" She slammed the door to the house once she saw a fake skeleton pop out of it. "That's it! I'm cursing out Chris in the confessional, if I can find it."

Heather traveled around and tried to find the confessional. Instead, she found a Trent.

Trent was eating a banana as he was talking to a leprechaun that he found walking around. "Hello, Mr. Leprechaun. May I please have some of your pot of gold?" He asked.

In response, the leprechaun kicked Trent in the face, and then pinned him to the ground. "Ouch! Mr. Leprechaun, you hurt!"

Heather, who was hiding in the bushes, giggled at this moment. Gwen and Duncan followed up behind her. "Guys, Trent is beating himself up with a coconut!" Heather started to laugh hysterically.

Ten minutes have passed, and Trent was still getting beat up by "Mr. Leprechaun" while Duncan was videotaping the whole thing. "This is SO going on the internet." Duncan said in between laughs.

Gwen, however, was worried. Seeing her boyfriend beating himself up with a fruit did not make her comfortable. "No, Mr. Leprechaun! Don't choke me!" He said. He then put the fruit right around his throat, which made Gwen run right up to stop her boyfriend from his cause of death to become "Choked self with a coconut"

"Trent…" Gwen went towards him, where Trent put the coconut away from his throat. "Why are you beating yourself up with a coconut?" Realizing that Mr. Leprechaun was a mirage, Trent dropped the fruit in embarrassment, when Heather and Duncan walked up behind Gwen.

"Finally!" Heather got into the confessional. "I've been waiting to use this thing!"

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Chris, you are one… Meh, I don't feel like doing this anymore.

**Confessional Ends**

Right then, Duncan angrily glared at Gwen. "It was getting to the best part!" He complained to her.

"Yeah, but I couldn't let Trent die in a stupid way!" Gwen replied.

Everyone went up into the tree house that Heather found earlier. They started to tell each other their worst secrets. "Wait, you whacked an old lady with an electric guitar?" Heather asked Trent.

"Yes, on accident." He said to her. "But how do you think that is compared to locking your brother in a shed for three days?" Trent looked at his girl.

Gwen chuckled at that memory. "That was a fun time. But you think that's worse then setting a whole school on fire?"

Duncan flickered out his lighter. "It requires skill to do that to brick. Speaking of brick, we're in the same room as the girl who tarred a classmate of hers back in the fifth grade because she wouldn't give her half of a cookie."

Heather's reply was a sly smile. "Do I smell smoke?" She stopped and looked outside to see smoke coming from far away.

"YES! RESCUE TEAM!" Trent yelled in excitement.

The final four campers all ran to the direction of the smoke, only to see a whole set. "Welcome to the set of an abandoned dinosaur movie idea!" Chris said to them. "Well, good news is that nobody is getting voted off this week! So just kick back for a while."

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: (with hammer in hand) I HATE YOU, CHRIS!"

(Uses hammer to smash camera)

**Confessional Ends**


	24. Are we there Yeti?

At the Dock of Shame, Ivan was standing on the dock, the wind blowing on his face. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island, campers! Chris is over at the Hair Gel Convention today, so I'm filling in as host for this episode." He started to talk. "This will be one exciting episode, as the final three will be revealed. We're nearing the end, people, so please bear with me."

Ivan then walked over to where the woods were in a clear view and pointed at them. "The four remaining campers are trapped in the woods today, where their challenge will be held. Plus the fact that this challenge was designed by Chef and me, it obviously won't be easy. So stay tuned on this thrilling episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Ivan then cut open the coconut that was Mr. Leprechaun.

With the four remaining campers, Gwen, Heather, Trent, and Duncan all woke up to them being in the woods. "Oh gosh, am I having a hallucination?" Gwen asked.

"NO YOU'RE NOT, GWEN!" Ivan was on the ladder of a helicopter flying by. "Today's challenge, make it back to camp and touch the totem pole with your items before the other team does." He then flew away, not before throwing two bags onto the ground.

Trent picked up the bag and looked at Duncan. "I guess we're one team." He said.

Heather looked mad. "So my teammate is weird Goth girl? Grr!" She snarled.

Trent and Duncan ran ahead while Heather and Gwen followed behind them. While running, they both went through their bags, where Trent and Duncan found a map, while Heather and Gwen found a compass. Duncan pulled Trent aside, since he had a plan.

"Dude! We have to steal their bag to win! First of all, where do we go?" He told him.

Trent looked at the map, not knowing it was upside down. "We're supposed to go north, right?" He ended up pointing in the south direction. "We then have to go this way!" The two went off, not knowing that the girls were going the opposite way.

**Confessional Starts**

Trent: Ok, here's the thing. I'm not good at reading maps. At all.

**Confessional Ends**

Gwen had the compass in hand. "We have to go this way!" Pointing north.

While she started walking north, Heather was swatting the mosquitoes away from her face. "Ugghhh! How come we don't have any bug spray?" She asked.

Gwen just shrugged as she went through the bag. "The guys must have it." She said.

Trent and Duncan made it to the top of a cliff near a stream, when they took out binoculars and saw Gwen and Heather trying to find their way. "HEY, LOOKS LIKE THOSE TWO ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Duncan yelled at them loudly.

"DO YOU TWO HAVE A COMPASS?" Gwen asked. "BECAUSE THIS IS NORTH!"

Duncan swiped the map away from Trent and read it. "YOU FLIPPED THE MAP!" He yelled at Trent.

That was when Trent slapped his forehead. "Well, I'm much better at reading songs!" He then looked down at the stream. "Let's jump in the stream and we could swim to camp!" He suggested.

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: That's not a bad idea from Elvis. But one problem. I still have my bandages on my face, and it won't heal until this season ends! I still can't get water on them, so…

**Confessional Ends**

Duncan looked down at the stream. "I can't jump down!" He told Trent.

That was when Trent shoved him into the stream. "Well, we HAVE to go!"

Trent jumped down behind him and swam away, passing the girls. "Oh, that's not fair!" Gwen yelled at them.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Usage of the stream. Well played, boys. But it's not going to work, since we got tricks up our sleeve.

**Confessional Ends**

Gwen and Heather walked around near the bushes, where they saw the bushes rumble. Sasquatchanakwa popped out of it. Gwen ended up on top of Sasquatchanakwa and they both started running around.

Later, both teams were around a campfire. "Do you mind?" Gwen cuddled up next to Trent, while Heather did the same to Duncan.

The next day, Duncan and Trent woke up to no fire, no supplies, and no girls. "NO!" Duncan yelled in fury. He had the map in his pants, which was gone.

"They ran off in that direction!" Trent ran off, trying to find the supplies. The girls touched the pole before them.

At the Elimination Ceremony, Heather and Gwen got their marshmallows for invincibility. There was a long pause between Duncan and Trent, although in the end, Trent was the one who ended up walking the Dock of Shame.

**Sorry this chapter sucked, I didn't understand this episode…**


	25. I Triple Dog Dare You!

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL THREE, EVERYONE!" Chris called from the loudspeaker. "Waiting for you at the dining hall is all you can eat pancakes. Enjoy!"

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Wow… good food? ON CAMP WAWANAKWA? THAT'S POSSIBLE?!

Chef: (barges in) I HEARD THAT!

Heather: No offense…

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: I honestly never thought that I would make this far. But since I already made it here, I might as well win.

**Next Confessional**

Duncan: This is going to be too easy.

**Confessional Ends**

While eating the pancakes, Chris walked in with a huge smile on his face. "Ok, final three! I've been waiting for this challenge for a long time. Come outside, and I'll show you what it is!"

The final three all walked outside, where Ivan was standing by a wheel and a big monitor. "Ok, so welcome to a game of I Triple Dog Dare You! You spin the wheel, and whatever face it lands on, the monitor will be chatting to that person live, and they will give you a challenge. Gwen, go first."

Gwen spun the wheel, where it landed on Cody. "Hi, Gwen!" Cody waved while talking on the monitor.

"We don't have all day for conversation! Give her a dare!" Ivan spat at him.

"OH! OK!" Cody snapped out of it. "You're going to hate me, Gwen, but my dare is to lick Duncan's armpit."

Gwen gagged at the challenge. Although, she remembered how she could pass it on to someone else. "I give this challenge to Heather." Gwen said.

Cody cheered as Ivan hung up on him. Duncan took off his shirt and lifted up his arm, revealing a not so washed armpit. Heather licked it without hesitation, although she barfed after.

Heather was up next at the wheel. She spun the wheel, where the monitor automatically dialed Ezekiel's number. "Looks like I'm giving a dare, eh?" He took out his notes and read them to Heather. "I want you to chew your own toenail slowly, eh?" He told Heather.

"I pass it on to Gwen!" Heather said lightning fast.

Ivan hung up on Ezekiel as Chef clipped off one of Gwen's toenails and handed it to her, where she chewed it slowly. "Duncan! Your turn!" Chris said as Duncan spun the wheel.

The familiar face that appeared on the monitor was Beth's. "Hi! So my dare is to rechew Harold's old gum!" She told Duncan.

Chef came by with a wad of chewed up gum. "I think I see a molar in there." Ivan commented as he hung up on Beth.

"Shut up." Duncan replied.

Chris laughed at the moment. "Dude! That's so gross! Are you going to do it?"

Duncan stared at Chris, and then did a quick breath. "I'm not a girl, I can take this!" He threw the gum in his mouth and succeeded the challenge.

"You have guts to do that dude. Here's a freebie." Chris said as he gave  
Duncan a freebie.

Ivan looked around and ordered Gwen to spin again. The face that appeared on the monitor was Trent's. "Hey, Gwen." He said. Gwen blushed as she waved.

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: Yes! I was so lucky to get Trent. I know that he wouldn't harm me.

**Confessional Ends**

Trent then picked up his notes, looking disappointed at what he wrote down. "Sorry, Gwen. But my dare is to stuff ice down your underwear and let it melt."

Gwen was a little sad at the dare, but she made it into the final three, and she wasn't going to stop now. "I'll do it!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah! You go…" Ivan hung up on Trent. Gwen was able to succeed this challenge.

Heather scoffed once she saw this. "No! I am taking the next dare, whatever it is! I don't care!" She spun the wheel and landed on Tyler.

Tyler appeared on the monitor, grin on his face. "My dare is to eat grape jelly out of Duncan's belly button." He chortled, leaving Heather furious.

Chef stuffed the jelly into Duncan's belly button. Ivan hung up on Tyler right before he commented "That looks like one awesome meal! I'm so _jelly _of you, if you know what I mean."

"I hate you, Ivan." Heather said as she ate the jelly out of Duncan's belly button, leaving her on life support.

Right after Heather recovered; Duncan took a spin, landing on Izzy. "DUNCAN! I WANT YOU TO GIVE A PURPLE NURPLE TO A SLEEPING BEAR. HE WILL BE LIKE GRWAR, AND YOU'LL BE LIKE…"

"SHUDDAP!" Ivan yelled as he hung up on Izzy.

Duncan went into the cave of the sleeping bear and did the dare, much to Duncan's regret.

Gwen went up to the wheel yet again, only to get Harold on the wheel. "I dare you to lick Duncan's toe jam!" Harold dared Gwen.

"I pass it on to Heather!" She quickly said.

"HA! Freebie!" Heather held her freebie up, hoping not to go anywhere near Duncan's body for the rest of the year.

Heather went up and spun the wheel, landing on Noah.

Noah's face appeared on the monitor, looking sly as he held up what he wrote down in permanent marker on notes. It said "Drink powdered fruit punch from the communal toilet." Noah restated.

Ivan laughed at that. "Dude, that's awesome!" He said, flashing Noah a thumbs up.

Heather pointed to Gwen. "Passing it on to Gwen!"

**Confessional Starts**

Gwen: I'm confused. Should I use my freebie? It's really gross… Meh, I'll just go for it.

**Confessional Ends**

Chef mixed the fruit punch up with a plunger. "This is seriously gross." Chris told her. Gwen went ahead and took a big slurp, throwing up afterwards.

Duncan was next at the wheel, his spin landing on another Trent dare. "I dare you to eat dog food." Trent told him.

Chris was about to ask him if he wanted to use a freebie, but Duncan snarled it all down before he could talk, proving this guy meant business. Chris threw up and gave Chef $100 dollars.

Dare after dare came rolling by from every contestant. Bridgette dared Duncan to dress up as a baby, Katie and Sadie both dared Gwen to kiss a dead fish, and Geoff daring Heather to wrestle an alligator.

After sixty rounds, no one dropped out. "Seriously?" Chris asked.

Duncan had twenty freebies, Gwen had one, and Heather had none. "Let's make a deal. If you give me half of your freebies and I win the whole entire thing, I'll split my prize money with you. If I lose, I'll give you a notebook that you can burn."

Duncan agreed and gave the freebies to Gwen, much to Heather's dislike. "That's not fair!" She complained. But no one listened to her.

Gwen went up and spun the wheel, the wheel landing on Courtney, who dared Gwen to drink a puree of Chef's mystery meat. Heather did this instead. Heather's other tortures included swimming in leeches, wearing a chicken hat and pretending to be a chicken, slapping herself, eating a live cockroach, kissing a sock puppet mad out of Chef's socks, and getting shot out of a cannon into a pile of poop.

Heather was at her breaking point when the wheel landed on Lindsay.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Yep, I'm pretty much going to win this. I mean, what could dim witted Lindsay think of that could torture me?

**Confessional Ends**

Lindsay's face appeared on the monitor, as she waved to everyone. "Hi! My dare is to get your hair dyed blonde by Chef."

Heather was horrified as she was strapped onto the chair. "Ok, this is basically a lose-lose situation, Heather. You can both go blonde and still be in the game, or keep your dark hair and get out of the game."

Ivan was trying to give her friendly advice. "Having blonde hair isn't so bad. Just look at me, I'm gorgeous!"

Chef then went towards Heather's hair with the hair dye. Heather couldn't take it anymore, and kicked the bowl out of Chef's hands. Worst case scenario for Heather, the bowl landed on her head, making all of her hair blonde anyway.

"Looks like Gwen and Duncan make up the final two! Heather, you're out, Blondie." Chris smiled.

Heather looked in a mirror, horrified. "NNNNOOOO!" Heather screamed loud enough for the Playas Des Losers to hear. "I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU, MCLEAN! YOU'LL SEE!" Chef and Ivan dragged her onto the Boat of Losers, in rage at Chris.

"Well, we have our final two! What will happen against these two, on the finale of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris closed the show.


	26. The Very Last Episode, Sort of!

"Ah, Canada. A glorious place on this fine day. Right about now, the loons are calling, the leaves are falling…" Chris flashed a huge grin to the camera. "WE'RE GOING TO FIND OUT WHO WINS TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND TODAY!"

Ivan walked by, handing Chris a latte, and then started to explain. "Ok, so our final two are Gwen and Duncan. They are very similar, but one question remains about these two. Which one of them will take home the million? I hope it's Gwen!" Ivan cheerfully said. "She's better when it comes to choosing a significant other."

"Shut up, Ivan." Chris told him. "So anyway, who will win? Find out, on this shocking finale of Total, Drama, Island!" Chris said as he and Ivan ran over to the starting point.

The previously eliminated campers all chose their side. Ezekiel, Eva, Izzy, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Owen, Heather, and Peyton chose Duncan while Justin, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Trent, Bridgette, Noah, DJ, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Tyler chose Gwen. Staff members also chose a side, with Chef rooting for Duncan and Ivan doing the same for Gwen. "Ok, so the final two will go do their confessionals!"

**Confessional Starts**

Duncan: I knew that I would make it to the final two! Although, I didn't expect it to happen while I had no piercings. The people here were mostly suckish, especially wimps like Tyler. That dude has guts ripping out my piercings, but after that happened, he's been afraid to look at me! Wimp…

**Next Confessional**

Gwen: The people here… they sucked. Like these people. Heather was backstabbing and manipulative. DJ is a good friend, but he's also two timing. Justin was fame hungry. Lindsay was dim witted. Izzy was certifiably insane. Harold and Beth are both really weird. Duncan is psychotic. Ezekiel is a total redneck. Eva is overbearing. Courtney is a goody-goody. Noah is a know it all, Geoff is party obsessed. Katie and Sadie are WAY to preppy, and Tyler is unathletic. Plus, they're all jerks! Although, Trent, Owen, Bridgette, Leshawna, Cody and Peyton are sane.

**Confessional Ends**

Chris decided to make things interesting. "What would you guys do with your million?" He asked the finalists.

Gwen smiled as she thought about it. "Well, I already agreed to split half of my million with Duncan, but that would still leave me a ton of cash. I guess I would use it to travel the world and go study the history of art." She decided.

Chris looked at her. "That's something. Boring, but something. What about you, delinquent?"

Duncan flickered out his lighter. "I would buy bombs, and throw them at the people who are rooting for Gwen!"

"SHRIEK!" Tyler screamed as he quickly ran over to Duncan's side.

"CHICKEN!" The now blonde Heather called to Tyler.

"I'M AFRAID OF CHICKENS!" Tyler got into a cradle position.

Chris just ignored that and moved on. "Ok, so what the finalists will do is they will climb up to the top of the pole and retrieve their flag. They will then grab an eagle egg and try not to fall into the shark infested waters while walking on wooden planks. Finally, they will do a mile run to meet back here. Whoever accomplishes this first wins the million. Ready, GO FOR IT!"

Everyone was cheering as Duncan and Gwen sped off. Trent then ran by next to Gwen. "Hey there." He ran, trying to keep pace with her. "You're about to grab that flag over there, right?"

Gwen nodded her head as she reached the pole. Although, when she tried to climb it, she kept slipping down. "Ugghhh!" Gwen breathed. "This is so slippy!"

Heather walked by, with a stick of butter in her hands. "HEATHER!" Gwen yelled at her.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Is weird Goth girl going to win? Yeah, no way. As much as I hate both Duncan and Gwen for gaining up on me, I rather have delinquent win since he actually plays hard. Prepare, Gwen.

**Confessional Ends**

Duncan went to his pole and climbed it fast. He took the flag and jumped down. Meanwhile, Trent got the butter off the pole with his shirt, and Gwen got her flag. "Hurry up! He's getting away!" Trent ran side by side with Gwen.

At the next part of the final challenge, Chris was with a new intern at the challenge. "Yes, it must suck that you have to do this on your first day, but all of the other interns died already. Good luck!" Chris made the intern go onto the platform, where he fell into the water.

Duncan came over first, Gwen right behind him. They both grabbed their eagle eggs and moved forward. Gwen was able to get through it first, grin on her face when she made it.

"Yes! If you can beat Duncan at this, you win!" Trent encouraged her.

Although it wasn't long before Duncan ran right up to his competition, with a look saying he meant business. Heather ran beside him, although her blonde hair kept getting in her face.

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Oh yeah. They also made my hair blonde. Not cool, guys.

**Confessional Ends**

Duncan ended up out speeding Gwen, both of them a quarter a mile from the finish. "Oh no! Duncan's going to win!" Bridgette looked through binoculars.

Noah took the binoculars from his girlfriend and looked through them. "There's no way that delinquent is going to win! He doesn't deserve it!"

That was when Peyton punched Noah in the gut, making him hit his head on the ground. "Peyton! That wasn't cool!" Bridgette told her. They got into an argument but forgave each other right after.

Trent was still running besides Gwen, Duncan still ahead. "I have an idea." Trent said as he threw a rock right near Duncan's foot, causing him to trip.

"HEY, THAT WASN'T COOL, ELVIS!" Duncan yelled at him in fury.

Gwen was about to cross the finish line, when a bear attacked her. "WHOA!" Gwen was trying to fend the bear off, Trent still by her side.

"What kind of bear would attack you now?" Trent asked.

That was when Heather walked out holding a dead fish. "This is my reward to the bear." She said, tossing the fish at the bear.

Gwen had enough. "What is wrong with you?"

"You really didn't think you were going to win this, did you?" She said. In reply, Gwen tackled her.

Chris smiled at what he saw. "CAT FIGHT!" He said.

This cat fight rolled over the finish line, before Duncan walked past it.

At the final Elimination Ceremony of the season, Chris was holding one marshmallow, and everyone else was sitting around. "I am glad to announce that the final marshmallow goes to Gwen, the winner of Total Drama Island!" Gwen smiled happily and ate her marshmallow as everyone else cheered.

"Oh yes, I have one final announcement." Chris cleared his throat. "Will the following contestants come up front, please? Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Cody, Geoff, Noah, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Tyler, Beth, Courtney, and Justin."

The people who weren't called up were confused. Ivan was happy to explain what was going on. "Congratulations, you fourteen. You are all competing on the second season!"

**Confessional Starts**

Heather: Oh, he is so lucky for putting me on this season!

**Next Confessional**

Beth: Wow, I was eliminated so early; I never knew that I would qualify for another season!

**Next Confessional**

Lindsay: Oh gosh! This is going to be so much fun!

**Confessional Ends**

"Well, Chris, let's go to that movie studio now!" Ivan flashed one final grin at the camera.


End file.
